The Secret Scroll
by DaOreinjiNekoFF
Summary: Sakura Haruno survived from the fourth shinobi world war. All she could ever think that her life will foreseeably come to a sad end by the hands of victorious Rabbit Goddess. However, the unwritten mysterious scroll that she had found and kept for a long time will be the main reason for her unexpected fate. (Time-Travel) (Warring-Era) (Sakura Centric)(AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Mysterious Meeting**

**..**

**..**

In the deepest dark green forest, Sakura Haruno steadily gazed upon the sky as her eyes formed emotionless and felt exhausted. The cerulean cloudless sky she perceived were covered by its thin tree branches as its shadows were shaded through Sakura.

Leaves swayed around hers including her short pink hair's strands blew softly by the breeze of the wind. She closes her eyes, slowly began to inhale feeling its air was the most refreshing warm summer scent she ever smelt. It feels something new or something contemporary things would be coming to her.

_'Everything's fine.'_ She thought.

In a few seconds, she slowly shut her eyes open, breathing from inhale to a long release of exhale. Her shimmering emerald eyes looked lonesome, reflected by a huge ray of semi-warm sunlight.

Instantly, a memory came back through his thoughts.

* * *

_..._

_Half dead shinobi bodies covered and stained with their crimson blood. Her friends, her family, and others were wrapped by its pale roots of the god tree. Their unconscious bodies were hanged like silkworm cocoons. And lastly, the death of her ill-fated teammates...Naruto and Sasuke were stabbed by a black ash-bones through their right chests. Meanwhile, her sensei, Kakashi Hatake, laid his upturned lifeless body on a cold puddle._

_..._

* * *

...

Her eyes shut close, trembling whlist feeling so miserable after remembered her loss of her loved breathing turned rapid than earlier. She hates this as she recalled it...feeling like she turned back for being a weak kunoichi. What she ever do...without them?

"Oi! What are you doing here?"

Sakura's contemplation was interrupted whe she heard a youthful voice. She turned away from the sky until she found a ...young boy. Her eyes blinking in twice as she saw a teenage boy grumpy face boy probably around 12 to 13 years old with spiky black hair, black onyx eyes wearing a traditional navy yukata and a pair traditional of slippers. His arms crossed firmly, was piqued

by Sakura's presence.

"I am concerned about your safety. However, I want to remind you that this place is not safe for-"

His stetement discontinued as he saw Sakura's clothing were seemingly bizarre for him.

As an outcome, his cheeks tainted to a warm red with a single nervous sweat formed on the left side of his face slides down through his lower cheek.

He also thought that he never seen this kind of an improper girl's clothing ever before. The boy saw his clueless onyx eyes towards the girl's clothes as she describes an outfit consists of a red qipao dress, black gloves, low-heel, knee-high boots, black shorts underneath a short light brown apron skirt, and pink elbow protectors (Her headband protector wasn't included for some reason). Consequently, he raises his right eyebrow.

_'This is the lamest outfit I've ever seen. In comparison, she's even far worse than that boy I've met from the river!' His face_ glowered. Unforeseeably, his eyes turning slowly up to her face to discerned her clearly.

But then, he apalled. He honestly never seen such kind of an exotic appearance of a girl before. Pink hair like a blooming cherry blossom flower with her emerald eyes like a spring, fair skin and angelic face. Now he seemed a bit dreamy as he gazed her deeply His heart pounds stronger. Subsequently...

"You look...familiar," Sakura wondered.

The boy snapped out, quickly shook his head. He then recalled what Sakura had said to him.

"...I never met you before." He touted, remained unfriendly to her.

"I see..." She muttered as she clutched her fingers to the chin, mouth slight pouted.

She raised her right eyebrow, doubting that she certainly confirmed that this boy looked very familiar to someone that she may know. When the boy caught Sakura the way she stares suspicious to him, he knitted his brows and form his face to unsavoury. His eyes moved to scrutinze her facial expression, glanced away around and see if someone's with her. Then, he stared back to her. He found conspicuous from that girl.

"Are you a Kunoichi? "The spiky-haired boy asked. Face turned to stern with a semi-deep suspicious tone of his voice.

"Obviously I am."said Sakura.

Meanwhile, she meticulously stared at the kid's appearance again, she could tell herself that the boy looks clearly familiar. Not long after, she turned astounded when she finally realised about something. The kid in front of her was very similar to Sasuke's features...or is he, in fact, an Uchiha? She ponders something else until her eyes turned cold and wide. A single sweat appeared at the left side of her face went down through the part of her chin. In just a few seconds, she pretended her face turned to normal, showing her confused smile.

"I'm uh... actually searching for something around the forest. So, what's your name? "She asked curiously, but deep within, she wanted to make sure if it was really the person she was thought about.

"My name is Madara...And how about you, kunoichi?"

Madara pointed his right-hand index finger at her. So, her thoughts were right. However, this Madara kid seems like he's not that scary-looking person at all. This teen Madara seemed innocent at this time, well, not really, since Sakura knew that Madara became a prodigy shinobi when he was a was yoing and he even killed adult enemies mostly from the Senju. She could perceived her memories when she red the Konohagakure's history.

"I'm Sakura...pleasure to meet you, Madara-kun." She answered him. "So.. what are you doing here?" She asked him. Madara suddenly frowned and pointing his two index fingers at her once again.

"Oi! I asked that question first! And this is the way I headed back to my home..." he stopped when he suddenly saw something at Sakura. His lips changes to a wide evil grin. "...forehead girl~." He teasingly called Sakura with the obvious name.

Sakura blinking her eyes until she later realized that Madara called her names. Her left eye twitched. She never thought that this Madara kid is such a discourteous demeanour brat. An Uchiha insult style...now she finally understood how Naruto felt as Sasuke's insulted him calling Naruto names as well. Veins popped out onto her forehead while she raised her right quivering clenched fist.

**_'You...INSOLENT LITTLE SHITTY BRAT! YOU. WILL. PAY. FOR THIS!'_** her inner enraged.

"Shannarroo! The real reason that I'm here is to find any medicinal herbs and then I'll be heading back to somewhere else!" She barked as Madara stunned his head.

"Medicinal plants? So, you're saying that you're a medical shinobi?" He said. Sakura proudly nodded and simpered.

"Yep!"

'A Senju?'He thought distrustfully_. _"Well, that's amazing." He smiled at her and was slightly amazed.

He pondered this girl, wondering what clan she belonged. He judged her looks and her outfit which is lame but confirmed himself that she's not from a Senju clan. Healing techniques are also the Senju's major capabilities. Of shes from the other clan or perhaps from a unnamed clan, medical ninjas were very rear to find and most of them were unfortunately killed because they were mistakenly from the Senju clan. Mostly, medical ninjas from a normal clan would rather not to show their healing abilities or else they will become a personal clan healers each of noble shinobi clans which was unfortunate for them. Because if they fail to heal a certain person, they will automatically be executed.

_'No, she's _a Senju' Madara thought again. "So Sakura-san are you going to somewhere else? Are you heading back home or still finding medical herbs?" He asked her inquisitively.

Sakura's smile then vanished. 'Where should I go? What should I do?'. She thought. She gave him a confounding look then turned to downcast in an instant. Madara quickly noticed her conspicuous dismayed. He jumped to another branch to come closer to her.

"Are you..alright?" He said showing his innocent melancholic face.

When she lifted her face, and look at Madara, she never felt extreme hate towards him but pettiness. This Madara ... reminds her of Sasuke's soft side of his. He probably loses someone that he cherished most and turned into a ruthless monster in the future years... just like Sasuke's way of hatred against his brother and Naruto...even he pushed her away from himself.

"Uh... what's wrong?" Madara asked her again rigorously.

"Nothing, you remind me of someone that I know." She answered. Madara tilted his head then he put his hands-on-hips while his face furrowed.

"Who could that be?"

"Well, a friend of mine."

"...Oh.." Madara said, curiously. While they were starring each other, Sakura glanced down, she noticed something and saw Madara's left lower leg was wrapped in white gauze bandages with tainted blood located at his shin. The weirdest of all, the blood is still wet and it's going to fall down through his foot.

"You're bleeding."

Madara was quizzical at first, then he quickly glanced down and realized it.

"Oh, I got this from my training, days ago. This is just a scratch." He said but suddenly when he glanced back to Sakura, she's in front of him.

"Days ago? You have to bandage it properly to avoid infection."

"Well, I just washed it using water and-" He stopped as he began to stagger.

He was vacantly at first until realization strikes on his mind, he became bug-eyed with a sudden flash of red in his chicks. Sakura squatted while she was having an observation look at his wounds. She then unwraps the bandage directly without any reluctances.

"O-Oi what a-are you-" he stammered.

"Your wounds were seriously infected. Why you didn't consult it from your own medics?" She questioned him. Madara turned dour.

"Well..because.."

"Don't underestimate the wounds and it looks infected. Whenever you didn't know that this object hits on your skin but unknowingly, it will be contaminated by a serious bacteria itself. And worst of all, a weapon with poison in it. This will weaken your chakra flows or may lead depletion at any chance." She explained while she healed him using his hand with an amount of green glowing chakra.

"..I...appreciated it..." He said with a soft-light smiled but then turned to grumpy as he looked away and pouted his mouth. "... seriously, this is just nothing."

"Don't be so stubborn, Madara. Remember what I told you. If you're bleeding again, don't just wash it with cold water. Use lukewarm water instead. And use marshmallow plants and apply it to your wounds. It can remove poison and debris from any deep cuts." Sakura explained.

After she healed him, Sakura grabs something in her pocket. Then she wrapped the new gauze bandage around his shin. Afterwards, she glanced up at him and smile. Madara was dumbfounded with a blush on his cheeks. He then quickly looks away from her trying not to be thankful for her.

"Hn! Whatever, forehead girl! My wound is not of your concern and I told you! This is just a scratch!" He exclaimed while he crossed his arms.

Sakura ignored his insult words thrown at her. What she was concerning about that her mission is to avoid this kid's perilous ambition. She must do something in order to protect Madara and save the future against the one who started this all destructions, Black Zetsu who called Kaguya a mother and her manifestation will. Sakura must find him before he manipulated Madara or someone else. Sakura suddenly remembering the Uchiha tablet. The one that both Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto talked about. She then stands up and chuckled.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Madara-kun." Sakura raised her a goodbye wave of her right hand then she starts jumping away.

Madara's face was a bit surprise for her sudden leave. His feelings within that he doesn't want her to leave but instead, he wanted to know more about her. Why Is he curious about her? What's he pondering about? It sounds too foolish for him to feel very concern for this random girl but he can't help it. He is anxious towards Sakura for travelling any treacherous places that may cause herself into trouble.

"H-Hey! Where are, you going! I'm not finished yet!" Madara tried to stop Sakura as he followed her. Sakura then stops and facing him in a few meters away.

"Hn?" Sakura hummed and stared at him, tilted her head. Madara pause while he looked at her. His face confounded with his blush fades in his cheeks again. "What do you mean you're not finished with me yet? Do you have anything else to say?" She asked her, placed her hands-on-hips.

Madara, couldn't believe why he was doing this, in which it turned something awkward.

"Ah-E-Eto. I just wanted to know that to u-Uhm know that w-where are you going?" Madara stammered. Scratches his right hand on the back of his head shyly.

Sakura smiles calmly and Madara's left chick bloated intendedly with his childish grumpy expression trying to hold his face not smiling her back.

"...I will see you next time, Ja ne!"

She said remained her angelic smile. She turns around and leapt continuously until she went farther from him.

Madara was simply gazing at her. Until his sight can no longer see any signs of Sakura anymore. Unknowing the fact that why he was suddenly acted weird. He slowly raised his right arm and clenches his hand on his cloth chest part. Why is his heart feels something pain, something odd like it ponders abnormally stronger that could hear his hearings? Something he feels happy but grief-stricken at the same time.

_'Be careful...'_ . He whispered. Afterwards, he put his left hand down. He turned around and jumped away in the opposite direction.

**...**

* * *

**AN:** Please leave any reviews. Thankies!


	2. Chapter 2

║**Before That Day **║

..

..

Her cold emerald eyes witnessed her teammates' tragic death. Sasuke and Naruto stabbed by Kaguya's multiple all-killing black ash bones through their bodies including Kakashi; her Sensei killed in a torturous way, his lifeless body laid on the cold puddle.

"N-n-n-no..." Sakura trembles herself uncontrollably. Covered in dirt, with her and her teammate's blood. Naruto and Sasuke's lifeless bodies were just in front of hers. She couldn't believe they lost the war.

Blood disseminated around with lifeless, mutilated bodies. However, most of bodies were wrapped around by the god tree's stems and hanged like huge cocoons. She knew that they're dying. What should she do now? She can't fight back because her chakra's completely drained.

At this moment, she did not do anything but staring other dead, mutilated bodies afar right after net to Naruto and Sasuke.

The whole reanimated Hokages were released by Kaguya with just a snapped of her fingers as they were attacked her when her teammates died.

Feeling of disbelief but hoping herself that this could be a nightmare. Her body trembling's worst than ever and then a sudden panic overtook her blank mind.

"...NOOOOOOOOO!" All she did was screamed, her tears were bursting out from her shut closed eyes as she feels so hopeless for unable to help them..no, she failed them it's because she didn't succeed in attacking her final super strength fist onto Kaguya's head while avoiding Naruto and Sasuke's seals. Her wailing voice echoes out loud. Both of her hands covered her right ear, tears continuously fall down.

_'Why.?!'_ She thought mentally despaired. Sakura continuously wailed like a lost child clutches her right hand to her right chest where she felt the soreness of pain like a hundred sharpen swords stabbed into her throbbing shallow heart.

She blamed herself for being such a weak kunoichi and realized that she wasn't this strong enough.

However, Sakura remembered something... yes, it's a scroll. She doesn't even know why on earth it suddenly popped into her mind assuming that this might be an answer in times of troubles. But, although it's still useless for her and obviously, this isn't helpful at all. However, something that bothered her mind so much that there's something odd about this scroll. Without any hesitation, Sakura picks the scroll out from her pocket. Her scroll has a black colour on the outside. When she opens it, it's nothing but a blank brown sheet of a scrolling paper.

_'Why on earth did I just think about that?' _she sighed hopelessly.

On the other side, Kaguya noticed a sudden feeling of an enormous level of chakra from Sakura's direction. She immediately turned her head and looked at a heavily wounded pinked-haired girl. She then cast her extreme powerful Byakugan. When Kaguya checked Sakura, it was a scroll sealed mysteriously which has an unknown red chakra and it has a massive power than even her very own chakra level. Her eyes saw her activated by her Byakugan; an invisible red chakra starts scattering around Sakura. Then, she knew that this chakra was slowly going to absorb inside of Sakura's body.

_'That scroll is...exceptionally strange and familiar.'_ She thought and glared. Kaguya makes up her mind to go and grab that scroll. Unsurely of what kind of that scroll did that pathetic girl's have.

Meanwhile, Sakura wasn't sure about this, but in a few seconds, the scroll suddenly glows itself and then there, the written formula fades in. Sakura startled her head and trying her frozen hands release off this freaky thing from her hand. However, it seems as it stuck on her hands even she unclutches it.

While her eyes looked away from its bright crimson light to the other direction, she instantly appalled when she saw Kaguya came and flew slowly towards her. Her heart throbs faster setting off in fear and trepidation. But unexpectedly, the light glows stronger uncontrollably that both Sakura's and Kaguya's eyes were shut close until they felt a massive chakra exploded resulted into a tremendous blow violently of the wind and flew themselves away.

...

...

* * *

...

...

Sakura opens her eyes slowly. She blinked 'til she gaped it open. Seeing lots of trees surrounded around her. Right now, she took her glanced down to her feet realizing she was standing on a thick tree branch. Afterwards, her eyes became wide open after she checked her clothes noticed that she wore a regular shinobi outfit at this time instead of that torn and grimy Jounin clothes.

_'How is thi-!' _Then, she stopped. She raised her head and checked around.

_'What forest is this?' Wait! Where the hell am I!? In Konoha?' _ was all she thought scrutinising her eyes around in an familiar forest.

Then, she instantly heard various Kunais or Shurikens clashed in resonance. Sakura estimates its location using her hearings, it was just around in the forest area. The clashed noise wasn't too far away from where she was standing right now. But then, she heard a sudden loud and prodigious explosion.

Sakura alerted which she immediately leapt and jumped down quickly hiding behind the tree branches. Sakura sneaked her head trying to figure herself where the bombard location was until she found a massive black colossal smoke trail up at the semi-cloudy sky.

"So that's the place..." she spoked remaining her stare at the huge black smoke continuously raised higher up to the cloudless sky.

Avoiding that someone will be noticing her presence, she decided to minimize her chakra first so that no one will able to detect her hideout. Before that, she suddenly saw a dirty brown scarf down just in front of her feet. She was puzzled and remembered that the scarf wasn't there seconds ago. She looked up from above in case a person is surveying her. She scanned her eyes and let herself feeling its presence around, but there's no presence of a person in the trees above or anywhere in particular. Sakura then stares back at the scarf strangely. She was reluctant to pick it up, but then she did, and probably she can use it for some useful purposes.

"This is weird..." She said and then she tied the scarf around her neck. Then, she quickly jumped away.

She leapt and her feet tapped onto branches going to the location where she heard the explosion until, in a few seconds, she finally reached it. Unexpectedly, she saw heaps of men were horrendously fighting, hearing their battle cries and they're killing each other in a wide field. Their dress seems like old fashion for her. Sakura carefully scanned her eyes each of these men's detail until she saw a two familiar clan's crests.

"That's the symbol of Hagoromo clan and...an Uchiha?" she asked herself and was confounded.

Her face expression becomes bewildered and thought that only Sasuke is the lone Uchiha survivor. She was wondering how could this happen of such existence of another Uchiha. Now she is pondering about it, and then her mind doubted that that evil goddess under a Genjutsu might attack her. Her right hand quickly formed a hand seal in front of her lips.

"Kai!" she tried, but she felt like it didn't work. Sakura cast this Genjutsu breaker technique repeatedly but still; it does not affect. She put her formed left hand down, and she abruptly slapped her hands harder on her right cheek.

"I-Itai...I guess this isn't a dream after all." she rubbed her hands on her swelling cheek.

Meanwhile, she proceeded to observe the bloodiest war she'd ever seen. In comparison, this is even worse than the Fourth Shinobi War. She looked at the other corpses and spotted another clan symbols on their left side of their battle gears. Her eyes widen incredulity.

"..Senju clan?!" She whispered and exclaimed.

A huge question that why there's a lot of Senjus at this moment. They supposedly have few of them left included her Shisou Tsunade because most of their members were killed by the First Shinobi war together with the Second Hokage.

"Wait..no, no, this c-can't be."

Sakura knew immediately that she's probably in the warring era with an unsure look on her face. However, doesn't have so much time to think about it because, for her, this isn't the right time to find those reasons why she is currently in this era.

Instantaneously, Sakura noticed another group of Hagoromo men were chasing with someone and went into the forest. Sakura decided to follow them and jumps away cautiously not to get caught from them.

After long seconds of tailing them, Sakura decided to cover and veiling her whole face using that long brown scarf. Not long after, she reaches the destination where these four adults Hagoromo men had stopped. Sakura hides in the bushes immediately. When she sneaked again, she realized that these people are trying to caught and kill a defenceless boy seemingly from another clan.

This young boy with a head of light-coloured hair, and black eyes. He also has an x-shaped scar on his right cheek. He seems to look weak and losing his blood which was the reason why he looked extremely pale. Sakura spotted something from the boy's wound...she discovered that the kid was poisoned after she discovered needles dropped some sort of a dark liquid pierced on the boy's left arm. Now she knew that his chakra's pathways were depleting and the cause that he couldn't defend himself against these older men.

"Die now you brat!" one of the men yelled aiming himself to stab the boy. The boy just glared at them and had nothing to do but his body shivers with fear. Then he crosses his bleeding arms which are the only way to defend himself. Feeling defenceless and expect himself that this will be his tragic end.

"SHANNAAROOO!"

Then she punched her fist into the ground. The area is completely obliterated, and the men were shockingly surprised by Sakura's surprise and monstrous strength. Some parts of the ground ultimately dismantled while the men jumped away. The boy still remaining his sit in an upright reclining his body at the tree trunk. He was also shocked and wasn't sure of what was exactly had happened.

"And who do you think yourself interfering our business!" One of them asked and annoyed.

They didn't see the person who's trying to protect the Senju boy precisely because the clouds of the dust-covered the person's appearance until it slowly disappears and found...a veiling woman figure with wearing her strange clothes. But all they saw in her head area is a glaring emerald eye. She blocked the boy in front of these men.

"It doesn't matter who I am. I'm here to kick all of your asses, shannarro!" She yelled them, and the boy was astonished weakly.

"As a Shinobi like himself will be expected to die you, shit woman! Children, baby or you, annoying women, we don't care! We will kill them mercilessly if they belonged from our opponents!" one of them confronted Sakura. Then, Hagoromo men were smirked and appear that they underestimated at Sakura simply because of her gender.

Sakura was disgusted. Her both hands formed into furious fists. She is seriously feeling irate as she knew that this era, women aren't allowed to fight and do nothing but serve men and bearing children.

" So GO HOME AND STAY IN THE KITCHEN WOMAN! Otherwise, we will kill you along with that pity brat," he smirked and formed his gritted smile. Sakura completely lost her temper.

"Well I'll be the one will let you guys home, will make you cry like a baby and tell your mommies that I spanked your butt you, weak, stupid shits!" She barked them.

"WHY YOU!" one of them trying to attack immediately at Sakura using a Katana. Sakura evaded then she landed her glowing mystical fist onto his stomach. A man flew through 2 trees then he was down on the ground.

"...One down." She smirked while she punched her fist lightly against her other hand as a sign of who's going to fight with her next.

Sakura glared at them and saw their faces in disquietly shocked. They gradually stepping back then another one throwing her a multiple kunai and one of them using small needles with poisons in it. Sakura was alarmed then she dodged all of them. She then suddenly vanished in front of Hagoromo men. She instantly was at their back and kicked using an inside crescent kick style and went down heavily onto the ground. Their ribs part has been severely injured. She then stares at them, turning her eyes towards with the last man standing himself shivering and formed his face like a coward mouse.

"Women is not just a child bearer. But also, a woman can be a Kunoichi to protect ourselves and to our loved ones against those unlawful and heartless people like yourselves, Shannaroo!" She said indignantly to a man. He then furrowed his brow with sweat falling through his chin.

"I'd better report this to our leader and the Uchihas." He muttered then he pick something out from his pocket.

Sakura stuttered her head in a sudden when she heard this man murmured about an 'Uchihas' word. As far as she remembered about the History of the Shinobi, Hagoromo and Uchiha Clan were an alliance to subserve opposing the Senju clan. Sakura immediately alarmed herself and knew that if she's going to confront against the Uchihas, she has no match against them and surely will be defeated. The only way she'll do is to knock this man out just at least she has a lot of time to escape and searching for a hiding place. The reason she's doing this because the battlefield is meters away from the location where they fought.

Sakura was trying to stop him, but it was too late after the man slammed the _Kemuridama_ (Smoke bomb) on the branch and suddenly he disappeared. Sakura was coughing and then she immediately alerted. She doesn't have so much time, so she's looking for the boy who is now completely unconscious. When she jumped over the boy, she checks his pulse rate, and it seems that it beats lower than she anticipated which it leads him to his death. It appears that the boy loses so much blood and the poison was completely spread over all his body systems. Without thinking any further, Sakura quickly carried the boy in a bridal way, hiding her chakra and then immediately jumps quickly before their enemies will find them.

..

...

* * *

**Uchiha Meeting Room **

**Night...**

...

The room lit by candle lights while the storm is continuously making a windy noise outside the meeting house.

"That insolent veiling kunoichi did this to my comrades, Leader-sama." a man the one who fleeted from Sakura's fight spoke with a disappointed look on his face bowed respectfully in front of the two clan leaders. The Hagoromo clan leader named Shun Hagoromo and an Uchiha leader, Tajima Uchiha. Shun had a virescent messy hair with hooded eyes and aquamarine-coloured of his iris. He has tan skin with a natural furrowed mark on his forehead. Tajima Uchiha on the other side has dark-coloured eyes and hair that was shaved in the back, all framing a gaunt-looking face which was further accentuated by his mouth which naturally curled upwards.

The whole room filled with both Uchiha men mostly and few are Hagoromo members.

"And who's this kunoichi interfered your assassination with that boy?" Shun asked curiously.

"She didn't state her name and her clan. But she has incredibly powerful strength and the one who wrecked the ground as I mentioned earlier." He explained.

"She's not an ordinary kunoichi, Leader-sama." Another Hagoromo clan who beaten first by Sakura. "She may be related from the Senju clan because she saved Batsuma's son who we supposedly going to finish him up."

"I see..." Shun simply responded.

"I don't care about that girl..." Tajima spoked. "And do you think that boy will going to die?" He asked with his face frowned. The two Hagoromo men were glancing each other; then they look back at Tajima.

"Sir, If that woman wasn't a splendid healer. He'll be dead by now. I'm sure we hit him with our most poisonous needle during our battle with one of your men." He answered showing their respectful bow. Tajima closes his eyes in hopes that they were successfully killed the boy by a poison.

"I will expect that the boy died right now. Butsuma...and those traitors from my clan had killed my sons" Tajima said holding his grudge. He opened his eyes and activated his Sharingan. Then a roar of lightning strikes from the dark skies above covered with dark nimbus clouds.

* * *

**Early Morning...**

**...**

A boy's eyes blinked slowly. Then opens it wide after a few seconds. At this time, he didn't feel pain such as injuries and heavy wounds which it felt for him better than the last time. What happened to him? And where is he now? Suddenly he remembers the war, yes he was in the war fought himself and his comrades against the Uchiha and Hagoromo clan. But then he suddenly remembers those moments. Moments when he first saw an unknown person stands in front of him before his visions turned to dark.

He raises his body in an upright position. His tired-looking eyes were scanning around until he found out that he's in an enormous dark cave. But what he only see is a medium ray of a sunlight reflection from a hole above the stone cave.

"Are you alright, kid?" the boy startled. He tries to search for this dark area where he heard a woman's voice.

"W-who...are you?" he asked her. Not long after, Sakura showed herself out from the dark and stood at the rays of light from above. She still covered her face, but she showed only her emerald eyes illuminating by the light reflection.

"You remember me now?" she answered. The boy widens his eyes.

"You...the veiled girl from the forest."He muttered. "...May I know your name, miss? W-What clan are you from?" He asked.

Of course, Sakura, the kunoichi from the future will never reveal herself to this boy from the Senju clan. Maybe at this moment isn't the right time to introduce her identity.

"My identity is not important for you to know. How's your feeling? "

"Oh...I feel alright now." He then smiles weakly at her. "I, Thanked you for...saving my life, miss."

"No problem. You're too young to die anyway. You have a lot of things to do at your young age aside from being a shinobi." She said with a chuckle, and he didn't respond. "May I know your name if you don't mind?"

"I'm Kawarama..."He answered. Sakura surprised and knew him when the boy stated his name.

_'So...he's Shodai's third sibling? I can't believe I'm the one who saved him from meant early death' _

"...Senju right?" Sakura completed his full name. She knew him from the Konoha's History, and then, her face twitched. _' __**I'm in this FREAKIN' Shodaime's era!'**_ She sweat-dropped. Then the scroll suddenly remembered in her mind.

_'Wait...Maybe that scroll...'._ then she suddenly snapped out of it when she heard Kawarma's humming voice seemingly trying to speak.

"Oh...yeah...I guess you saw my clan's symbol from my armour." He said while he glanced his armour at his side. Sakura then nodded of agreeing on Kawarama which is half true. "How many hours did I passed out?"

"Well, just last night..about 5 hours or less. You are now fully healed, and we're now far from your enemies. I guess your home is just a few miles away."

"How did you know our clan's hideout?" Kawarama astonished.

"Uh L-Lets just say I am good in geography, I looked at the map then I remembered them." She lied while scratching her hand nervously at the back of her head then smiled at him fakely.

"I see...So, why did you...save me?" He asked with doubt and Sakura sigh.

"The main reason was you're just lucky because I spotted you as Hagoromo-men chased you to that forest. I don't want to see such a young boy like you unfairly challenge you to a deathmatch. Ok? So stop asking questions." she said irritated.

Sakura hates answering so many questions at this moment as she felt currently bewildered in her situation. She's in the freaking warring era and hasn't any ideas as to why that scroll mysteriously did this to her.

"G-gomene...Arigatto..Uhm..." Kawarama was hoping to tell just at least his saviour's name.

" ...Sakura..." She smiled and giggled. Well, atleast he knew her name...not the last one.

At this moment, Kawarama was brightening. "Sakura...Arigatto..." He thanked her dearly.

...

* * *

**Senju Compound**

**Hours Later...****Noon...**

...

Kawarama had returned, he explained about the healer who saved his life from the battlefield. Batsuma letting his son spoke of how she fought against those Hagoromo men. Then his thoughts about Sakura the way she healed him, it was something bizarre, but he wasn't sure about that. He didn't want to mention this in front of his father yet. However, when they found out that the woman can fight, they were amazed. It is really rare for them.

"Hai, Outosan, a Kunoichi had healed me inside the cave last night." Kawarama bowed lightly in front of his father and his four siblings; Itama, Tobirama, and Hashirama the eldest of all.

" Impressive. Do you know what clan she belongs to?" Hashirama suddenly asked. His siblings were curious about the girl who saved him but Kawarama shook his head in despair.

"Unfortunately no, 'tou-sama, but she had told me her name only... and it's Sakura." He answered.

"Such disbelief that a woman won the fight against these 4 Hagoromos with such great strength. However, what's the most important is that you're alive," Batsuma said, but still, he was a bit disappointed because Kawarama's group were defeated. If that Kunoichi didn't save him, he might be dead as well like a helpless and beaten animal pray feasted with those barbaric enemies like vulture birds.

"I'm still upset about our comrades. They were killed easily with those scums. They're getting stronger than ever before." Kawarama spoke in desperation again and stared gravely, onto their tatami floor.

In the meantime, Hashirama's face turned into a scowl, fretting about what his father had said. Hashirama was hoping that this ceaseless war will end soon or else, another huge number of children will die again, Kawarama was almost on his verge of death. Most of Kawarama's comrades were all children, and most of them were under ten years old. Also, he was very thankful for the woman who saved his brother's life. Hashirama wonders of who could this lady be. What was her purpose for saving his brother? Was it just coincidence or there would be some reason?

Hashirama recalled a random boy that he met yesterday from the riverbank, hoping that he is still in a good state.

...

* * *

...

After they dismissed by their father, Four brothers gathering each other at the training field. Hashirama throws a kunai onto the tree branch inscribed a target sign black paint. But then noticed Kawarama sitting above on a thick branch right at his left side. Kawarama gazes somewhere without looking at his brothers, contemplating something. His face seems that something bothers him so much.

Feeling so concerned of his younger brother, Hahsirama leaps away and disembarking his feet onto the branch where Kawarama perched. He strides a bit until he almost reaches his deep-thinking brother as he sat uprightly, giving his fret look to Kawarama.

Both Tobirama and Itama stopped and looked at their brothers. The two were glancing each other, Tobirama nodded at Itama then they decided to follow Hashirama's way 'til they reached them. Both of them sat together in a line, gaze upon Kawara in curiosity.

Hashirama was very curious about Kawarama's thoughts. He, Tobirama and an anxious Itama, waiting for Kawarama to respond first. Hashirama began to open his mouth, but then close as he perceivably saw Kawarama jaw began to open.

"...I am...supposedly dead..." Kawarama said. His light brown pupil was dilated

"Nii-san..." Itama murmured as he fretted.

"Is..there something wrong, Otō-tō?" Hashirama asked, and Tobirama remaining his stern eyes at Karama.

"...I can't actually explain how...but I felt an enormous chakra during that night when...I slowly felt conscious and saw her had healed me." Kawarama explained while he struggling himself remembering that event. Then he raised his left hand and opens his palm. His eyes then mesmerizing onto it. The three of them let confused Kawarama continue to speak. "...she revived me. I'm sure she's the reason why I am alive because she resurrected me. She uses her unusual powers on me."

"Was that you had been seen?" Tobirama asked and knitted his brows sceptically.

"... I was unsure...I based on what I had witnessed. That time, when I slowly opened my eyes, her hands glowed as it surrounded her chakra ... strangely it was an unusual colour and saw a bright crimson chakra..." Kawarama answered. The three instantaneously puzzled.

"C-crimson chakra? Is there such a thing like that?" Itama asked.

"No. I have never seen such crimson chakra for healing. It was mostly emerald, and blue." Hashirama answered him.

"Then, I am right. She's somehow, a strange one." Kawarama muttered. He glanced at his brothers on his right side than to his oldest brother. "...She might be the strongest of all Shinobis I'd ever encountered."

"How certain are you, Oto-to?" Tobirama asked disagreeing Kawarama's thoughts.

"Hashi-Nii-san's healing style took minutes to heal any wounds and injuries right? But that girl...she healed all my perilous and complicated wounds. Including a poison implanted in me were all worn out using her single healing jutsu, quicker than Hashi-nii-san's. She inevitably revived me from my death." Kawarama said. The three of them were astonished.

"So that mysterious girl...is a prodigy," Hashirama said and looked upwards at the sky. "I wonder what she was up to? Do you think she's not an enemy?. " He then benignly smiled. Three turned their attentions to Hashirama.

"Well..i-if she's an enemy, she should have end aniki's life, right?" Itama spoked.

"I agree with you." Tobirama inserted. "Do you think she's with us, Anija?

"Let's just hope she's with us." Hashirama looked upon the nightfall sky.

Sakura stood on top of the branch reflected herself by a huge ray of sunlight. She uncovers her face and let the scarf flew away by the wind. A feeling of more refreshing after she felt the soft breeze wind hit her gentle face. She breathes from a deep inhale to exhale. Subsequently, she raised her left palm wearing her black glove as she opens in widely, eyes deeply gazed upon it. Remembering that glistering crimson light came out from her hand, and that was her chakra, unexplainably a crimson chakra.

Those were the times where she healed Kawarama inside a dark cave when severe weather came.

..

* * *

_.._

_Inside a vast spacious cave and it was a dark without lit any lights as the enemy will not be spotted them. Doing her both cardiopulmonary and mouth-to-mouth resuscitation performed to a lifeless boy. Minutes after minutes, Sakura couldn't hear his heartbeat, even though she uses her palm healing jutsu for the boy. _

_Until she loses her hope, cried desperately._

_"P-Please...Please..Please...don't die..please.." She begged a lifeless boy, over and over again. Even she knew that this child couldn't able to save his life. He loses so much blood and was impossible to revive him because it's already too late._

_Suddenly, Her mystical palm jade chakra turning into illuminating crimson light. An unexpected outcome that the boy's heart begins to ponder._

_The Senju boy starts to breathe, his eyes gradually open, but still, he felt frail and tired. Sakura kept going, ignoring odd things had happened to her chakra that time until she completely turned the boy's back to life as he rested._

_.._

* * *

..

"That scroll's chakra...I wonder if that chakra just absorbed inside my body." Sakura suspected. She then let her hand down, begin to turn his head upwards, letting herself meditate. She breaths from inhale to a long exhale.

_'Everything's fine.'_ She thought. But then...

"Oi! What are you doing here?"

Sakura was interrupted while she heard a young and youthful boy's voice who seemed that he questioned her.

She then slowly turns herself around, and she blinked her eyes after she saw a teenage boy around 12 to 13 years old has spiky black hair, dark onyx eyes wearing traditional navy yukata.

_'That boy?... He-'._

"You look...familiar." She wondered.

A boy with dark spiky hair tilted.

Their eyes gazing each other...without knowing that their meeting will be the greatest beginning of their unanticipated journey.

* * *

**AN:** I know my grammar sucks. But I appreciated if you leave any reviews :) Also, for the first one who reviewed my first chappie, thanks for that :)


	3. Chapter 3

║**Origin║**

..

..

"I bet this is way better than before." She sighed of relief. Sakura wore a gorgeous women's Hakama dress. It has a red colour on her upper part with groups of scattered cherry blossom tint all over the area. Then, the black colour of her trousers decorated with some aligning flowers below.

In the warring-era, Sakura wasn't allowed to wear her shinobi outfit that she usually does as it is inappropriate for these...old fashioned people. She realised that kid Madara was startled at her... clothes. In addition, Madara had called her names...as what her best friend, Ino usually named her.

..

* * *

..

_'__...forehead girl!'_

..

..

Sakura heard Madara's young voice echoed in her mind. Her left hand turned to fist, gripped trembly, gritted her teeth of annoyance.

" Ugh..I didn't know Madara was like that when he was a brat!."

Then she stopped, noticed something onto the wall. She turned her head to the wooden wall with an old poster written in black ink. Which was said accordingly, was all about free rent, food with salary for successful applicants.

Ensuingly, Sakura has finally found a place to stay by renting a room owned by a civilian business family. She decided to work with their business by selling dumplings, a variety of sushi rolls and nigiri with different choices of hot bento foods. She did this for her rental exchange with free food and water. Sakura work as a waitress then serving customers and help them cleaning the kitchen when they close the shop. She also cooked for them and clean the house without bothering herself working a lot of time. She did this to forget something and focus her job, the reason she became a workaholic person.

The couple is very contented with Sakura's working performances to their business which is a huge help for them because she performed and volunteer for any extra jobs. They are elated at her because they felt towards Sakura, a responsible oldest daughter. They actually have two kids; Hana, their eldest daughter age 10 and Toshio their youngest boy at the age of 7. Sakura had told them that it was nothing for her and love to help them as an exchange payment of her rented room. The couple told her that she may stay with them for many days or years as she wanted and encourage her to get more rest. Sakura thanked them for welcoming her and treated like their real daughter. Hence, she reminded them of her parents. A realization as she felt how she miss them so much.

...

* * *

...

**When the nightfall comes...**

...

...

Sakura enters her room carrying a shoji lamp and slides the door closed. Her cheery smile turned to despair as she put the lamp down near on her kotatsu futon then went to her Tansu cabinetry and change her Hakama dress into a plain white Yukata. Sakura didn't bother herself without doing any beauty night sessions that she used to be but rather, she's thinking of how she had to resolve this kind of complicated problems.

"I wonder where that scroll could be?" she muttered and worried. She blamed the scroll, that thing was the reason she went back in time.

Sakura walks in stepmeal forward to the Shojo door. After she reached it, she slowly gliding the door open, sitting on the floor then watches above the nightfall sky with some few stars and a crescent moon shown. She even not bothering herself with a cold wind of winter even she did not activates her chakra to make her body warm. In spite of that, Sakura began on her wool-gathering as she breathes deeply. When she exhaled, there were cloud-breath out from her mouth. Her eyes turned orb-less.

Notwithstanding, her mind suddenly flashes back again during the Fourth Shinobi War and how her loved ones tragically died. Tears falling on her pale cheeks. Later on, she starts shivering and cried despite trying not to let her sob out. She quickly grabs the pillow from her lap then covered her face with pressure and then she starts wailing. Covering her face using her pillow which helps to minimise her wailed voice.

Feeling alone, sad and afraid of what kind of destiny awaits her...it's either good..or perhaps an instant death and died as a useless kunoichi.

After her grieving moments, she then closes the window calmly and walks step-ly through the kotatsu futon and she lay herself down. She closes her heavily depressing pair of eyes, slowly, until her sight turns gradually to pitch-black.

...

...

...

_**'Sakura...'**_

An echoing male voice has been calling her name. Sakura didn't respond.

_**'Sakura...'**_

The same voice had called her again. She responded by a humming then her eyes start opening slowly, blinking until she felt completely conscious and aware but all she saw was nothing but empty darkness.

"Where...am I?" She muttered. She rolling her eyes from left then to right. "I can't see...anything," she said. She felt her body were frozen and unable to move. She felt very weak like all of her strengths were drained.

Suddenly, a light of massive chakra appeared in front of her, then she alarmed herself weakly. In a few seconds, it became an apparition-like of a huge chakra until it forms into a strange-looking man.

Sakura saw a tall, pale-skinned man, had deep wrinkles and a strong jawline. He had spiky, shoulder-length, pale-red hair, with a chin-length, braided lock hanging in front of his left ear. He also had a sported goatee, had a pair of horn-like protrusions extending from either side of his forehead. His eye had Rinnegan-like marking in the centre of his forehead. He wore a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatamas around a high collar, beneath which, he wore a necklace which was also made up of six black magatamas. On the back of his kimono was a larger, black Rinnegan marking with a pattern of nine magatamas arranged in three rows of three beneath it.

Then an empty dark space turned gradually into a remarkable galaxy background. Sakura then can move her body freely while floating herself around. She then looked slowly at the surroundings and was amazed. And lastly, she turned and look at that man.

"Who—" Sakura cut her words when this man suddenly speaks.

"—Well, well, it isn't that you..the one who found my scroll,...Haruno Sakura." He spoke with a smile on his face. Sakura's face was astounded.

"Y-You...know me?" she said and astonished. The man nodded at her.

"I start knowing you from the time when you found my scroll." He said.

...

_Sakura was searching for a book of medicinal herbs and chakra control for a medical Justus at the Konoha library. She walked into the library bookshelves while scanning her eyes through the old books and scrolls from left to right then back and forth until she found one of those books which what she was looking for. She stopped and then she pulled that book from the shelf._

_While she's holding the book on her left hand and carried other three books on her right arm, an object from above was suddenly fell on the wooden floor not far from her left side. She was startled at first, then she checked the thing downwards...it was a medium size of a scroll; 7 inches tall and 2 inches wide._

_She gave that a curious and furrowing look at that scroll and then she looks up the bookshelves and planning to put it back but what she was wondering what this section was all books, not scrolls then she staring back at it again. Sakura placing those three books down on the floor then picking up the scroll with her sceptic look. The scroll had brown colour without any kanji title on it. However, it doesn't look new to her but based on her judgement...it looks probably kept this for a long time because of some dust particles and spider webs were stuck on it. She cleaned the scroll by patting her hands._

_"I wonder what this thing doing here?" a 13-year-old Sakura tilted her head. She didn't hesitate to open the scroll but when she saw it, it was blank. However, she felt weird with this unwritten scroll. Someone told her mind to keep it and will able to use this for something. She checked if there's any mark owned by Konoha library, but she didn't find the marking seal. So, she decided to keep it._

_"Hm...Probably I'll use this in the future." She chuckled. Then she put the scroll into her brown shoulder bag. Then, she picked up those books from the floor and then she proceeded her way._

...

"Let me introduce myself. I am Hagoromo Otsutsuki, Sakura-san. I guess we never met during that Fourth Shinobi war but Naruto, Sasuke, and the former Hokages did encounter me from your time," he said. Now, Sakura didn't know how to say but was speechless. Then in a few seconds, she suddenly speaks.

"I just heard about you already." She said then suddenly frowns. "If you were present during that fourth shinobi war, then why don't you even try to stop this psychotic mother of yours?" She asked enraged while fisting her hands. Hagoromo noticed a furiousness upon her but he understands how it felt when she loses someone very important to her.

"I can't perform a sealing Jutsu. As you can see...my body was destroyed and I'm already dead," he explained with a pang of guilt on his face. Sakura turns downcast.

"I'm...sorry. It's not like I'm blaming you. I just felt so desolated and confused for the whole time." She said despondently.

" I understand, my child." Hagoromo gave her a gentle smile. However, guilt struck him. He was thinking to blame himself for such plight that he created. While Hagoromo was silent, Sakura then looks back at him when she's about to speak.

"By the way, Hagoromo-sama, what is your intention of sending me back in this era?" She asked him.

"You will rectify the mistakes starting in that part. On the other hand, I created and sealed the special power within that scroll during my sons' younger age. This took many years to complete so I hid and placed it at Gamamaru's place where I used to trained and learned senjutsus. I also created an invisible formula sealing the scroll to avoid detecting from other bad entities and will send it to the one who deserves to keep it...and the scroll had chosen you, Sakura..." He explained with a stern look. Sakura in the other hand was completely stupefied after she heard Hagoromo's elucidated utterance. "I granted that to you only for an in case if my aspirations were failed." He continued.

Sakura flashes her mind back at the time when she accidentally reviving Kawarama at the cave..._'That crimson chakra! Right!'_

"Is this activated when I healed the boy?"

"Actually that was activated when you opened the scroll for the second time before you were sent back and sealed it to you." he corrected her. "The time when the mother started to notice the chakra sealed inside the scroll."

"W-Wait...why don't you give this to someone who's stronger instead of me?" she asked him to clarify his reasons.

"Perhaps it's a faith. It doesn't matter who. The scroll will grant you a vast chakra level in order for you to defeat the real enemy. And I assumed you know hom. The Shadow beast." He said knitted his brows. Sakura shocked and knew who he was mentioned about this black manifestation thing.

"Black..Z-Zetsu?"She asked.

"Indeed. Because that chakra that I gave it to you is enormously powerful than you anticipated. If this was created briefly, this is certainly will revive my mother in a short period of time even before Madara and Hashirama's existence". He said and Sakura stiffly froze. "That's why I use that special scroll to conceal and avoid sensing it from anyone else while the power is still stockpiling inside of it"

"B-But why me?...I am nothing but...a mare weak kunoichi who failed to attack your mother while Sasuke-kun and Naruto tried to sealing her." Sakura said and was upset about remembering her failure again like forever. Then she startled when she heard a chuckled voice from Hagoromo. "Uhm...is there any funny thing that I've just said?" she asked with her left brow raised.

"You remind me of Asura. Both of you have strong and emphatic hearts. You chose love than being thurst of power and greed, Sakura. Just like him." He stopped as Sakura didn't respond. Sakura looked downward, those words that Hagoromo mentioned was more likely described of Naruto's personality.

She then widens her lips, mesmerising about Naruto's mischevious personality, an optimistic who determined to be a Hokage. However, her smile shut when she flashes an image of his lifeless body. She shut her eyes, trying not to cry like a baby again.

She breathes in a deep inhale, and quickly exhaled, sudden perseverance had turned her. "Well then, I'm ready." She spoked. Hagoromo smirked.

"I granted you this chakra to ameliorate yourself to become far stronger than ever before and this will be a massive aid to accomplish your mission. You...are my only hope, Sakura. And I'm sure this time, you will never fail." Hagoromo said confidently. Though, it will also grant you ... immortality"

"Immortal...what?" Sakura was disbelieved. Hagoromo sighed and sweat-dropped at her. "Why the hell did you do that?" She asked confusingly.

"This chakra is forbidden to pass with someone. If you died, that beast will eventually be absorbed you that can use for mother's instant revival." Hagoromo stopped.

"...What a cheeky beast.." She said. "But, I don't want to live...longer life, Hagoromo-sama. I-"

"-You will find out soon what you'll be your decisions soon. But, make sure you sealed that beast before you can decide anything about your life and this power."

Sakura raised her hands, gazing. 'That explains why Kawarama were revived.' She thought. "Accepted, Hagoromo-sama." She looked up to him. "Thank you for blessing me such exceptional power of yours."

...

...

_**Minutes passed...**_

...

"I see...so these warring eras were Madara and Hashirama." She said inquisitively. Hagoromo replied her a node.

"One of your mission is to protect them leading to a right path...especially Indra's reincarnation," Hagoromo said stern looked at Sakura when he mentions his corrupted older son.

"Madara..Uchiha." she downcast muttered. _'Now I know why I felt that way when I first met him...'_

_" _By the way Sakura...the sealing diamond on your forehead, I make it invisible to avoid confusions. That seal was present from the Uzumaki clan. It will visible and shown if you see yourself in the mirrors or any reflections. In addition, my power was sealed inside of it."

"I see..so..that's why no one noticed and asked about my seal on my forehead..especially to that bratty Madara," She said with her palm touched on her forehead while her face irritated when he remembered Madara's insulting words were thrown at her.

_'There's no time.' _Hagoromo suddenly said on his mind."...Sakura.." He called her name and Sakura's head startled then she looks at him.

"Hai, Hagoromo-sama?"

"I will formally ask you this time...Will you accept my offer to accomplish the mission and save the lives of people?" He asked her. Sakura quickly node.

"Hai! No matter what it takes, I will fulfil this mission! I promise, shanarro!" she exclaimed. Hagoromo smile at her with a sad look in his eyes.

"Your friends and parents would be so proud of you." He said. However, Hagoromo glows wildly in a sudden and Sakura was startled. "I'm sorry Sakura, I have to leave..." he apologized with the guilt of his face.

"Hagoromo-sama...Are you not going...to accompany me? Or at least will be seeing you some other time?" Sakura asked worried and seems disconsolate.

"Do not be downhearted, Sakura. I trust you and the power that I gave you. I may no longer be roaming in this world...but the power will guide you on the right path. I'm sorry for leaving you such burdens that will carry and facing you in the future. I'm sorry...for letting these things happen which I am the one who originally made this such a huge perilous mistakes."

"No Hagoromo-sama! Its..not your fault.." She spoke. Then Hagoromo saw Sakura's eyes becoming watery..

Hagoromo suddenly flashes his memory back...During his son's middle-aged years...

_Hagoromo laid dyingly on his futon. That time during with a fierce weather...lightning strikes on..and he sensed Indra presence mysteriously appeared at his side._

...

...

_"...Is that you, Indra?" He spoke weakly while his eyes remained closed. Indra gave him a hatred glance down to his father and then looked away. "Have you come to kill me?" Hagoromo asked._

_"There's no need to do that for me anymore. I came here...to end the future of this hell disguised as Ninshu. You have always feared the power of my grandmother. And instead of understanding this enormous power, you merely ran from it... using love and bonds as a shield." Indra then faces down to his dying father again. "Your selfish misconception will mar the future of Ninshu with wars and calamities. Until I destroy Asura and his brethren and wipe out Ninshu from the face of this world, I have no intention of ever stopping my fight. Until I accomplish this. My soul will reincarnate and fight however long it takes!" He said with such loathing aspects on his both face and voice while his Sharingan activated. The lightning roared...and Indra already then disappeared._

And then he remembered the last moments of Asura...

_"Forgive me..." Hagoromo raised his hand weakly. Asura immediately reaches and hold his father's hands firmly._

_"Father...please be at peace. If the elder brother's soul will reincarnate over and over again, so shall mine." Asura promised. Then Hagoromo glanced weakly at his son without seeing his sight towards Asura's face._

_"Asura...I entrust the future of this world..." He shivered. "To you and your descendants..." his final last words delivered to his youngest son._

...

...

Hagoromo closes his guilt looking eyes and now he is sure will all the things will go right. Hagoromo opens his eyes and staring back at this girl. An innocent girl without a connection from the two main clans. Now she's involving with his sins that he made. He has no choice but she was the only last hope ...like his last playing card to beat the enemy.

"Thank you, Sakura... My burden guilt will be no more. Now I'm finally free...once again." He smiled at her for the last time. The light of chakra glows stronger in a sudden until it slowly scattering around the whole space. "Thank you...Sakura...—" Hagoromo completely disappeared

The galaxy view fades away. Sakura's sight turns into the dark once again.

_..._

_..._

_..._

It was still early in the morning but the sky was dark covered with nimbus clouds.

Sakura slowly opens her eyes and saw a wooden sealing wall. She raises her upper body up from the futon. When she rubbed her eyes, she unforeseeable found the scroll on the futon table in front of her.

_'..the power will remain, and will seal in you only_'. a voice of Hagoromo echoed on Sakura's mind.

_'You...are my only hope, Sakura.' _She picked up the scroll, clutched and then put it on her chest. She then put down on her lap again while holding her hands gently.

"I'll never let you down...Hagoromo -sama..."She muttered and downcast her sigh at the scroll while holding her hands tightly.

Sakura closes her eyes. Her fate awaits her, decided to be a protector of this world.

Sakura opens her eyes but was changed into a full glowing crimson and suddenly a massive crimson of chakra glistering wildly through her body. Then... a flash of tumultuous lightning from the outside strikes...

..

* * *

...

Hashirama woke up in a sudden and gasped in terrified. He turned his head and scrutinised his room. But all he saw at this instant were his brothers asleep, realizing he saw an eerie dream. He breathes deeply to calm himself.

_'What kind of vision did I just saw?' _He asked in puzzled. It felt so real for him.

Nevertheless, he glanced back at his brothers' peacefully asleep as smiled gently. He rapidly forgot the dream and considered it as just an image...red eyes that he saw...probably a Sharingan ...he thinks of too much about the war that perhaps was the meaning of his dream.

Hashirama then lay back to his futon and closes his eyes.

..

...

* * *

...

**AN:** Anyone knows or wanting to be my Fanfic beta reader? Please let me know' cause I need to betaed these chapters. _Anyways, please review. (=^.^=)_

...


	4. Chapter 4

**║Rumination ║**

**Mid-morning**

**Uchiha Village...**

...

Madara finally finished his training along with other trainees; both children and adults. He dried his heavy drops of sweat on his skin from face to his neck using his small size of a soft-white towel. Minutes after, he stops moving as he slightly jerked his head that reminds him of something that he almost forgot. Then turned and facing at the wide opened-slide door as he stares the outside of it.

_'It's time..' _Madara thought in stern determination. This is the time where he has to meet with that boy named Hashirama at the specific location of the river banks.

Then, he walked out quietly, making sure no one noticed him. He instantly went to the room and change his clothes. Later on, he quickly jumped out of the room's window until he landed on the ground as he immediately hides into the bushes. He scanned his eyes around to make sure if the coast is clear. When it does, he expeditiously uses his speed, then sneaking into the wall, and jumped away, scanning his eyes around until he reaches the southern gate.

Madara checks around the area again just making himself sure and runs at the wall quickly as he could. He leapt away outside the Uchiha gate.

His father knew that he sometimes went outside their clan's village to contemplate and train himself alone so he has no problem if Madara doesn't ask his father's permission.

Without Madara's noticed, his father, Tajima Uchiha activated his sensory skills as his Sharingan activated even before he left. Inside his office, he sat in front of his wooden table as his eyes glanced at the closed door, focusing his son's movements.

Tajima permitted his older son that he could go whenever he wanted. However, he became more suspicious after he distinguished his son's arriving home often times late unlike before. Because of that, he knew there's something been going on due to Madara's odd actions.

Moments after, when he couldn't sense Madara's chakra, he looked inward at the right side as he stares at the other door.

"Izuna." Izuna enters the room right after Tajima summoned his son. Izuna went out from Tajima's right side. He walked in front of his father and he kneeled formally. Izuna glowered at his father ready to pay attention to his mission.

" Sir!." Izuna responded to him. Tajima forbiddingly stares at his younger son.

"Begin my order as what I had told you last night. Make sure he didn't notice you tailed him. Understood?" He commanded his youngest son strictly. Izuna then nodded without hesitation.

"Hai! 'tou-sama."

...

...

...

After his strenuous crept moments from a nanosecond back from his clan village, Madara sighed of relief and continuously travels into the woods. Promptly, he widens his eyes and remembered something when he came across a specific location of the forest where he first spotted Sakura. Due to that, he paused on one of the branches.

_'Why am I... think of her all of a sudden?'_ Madara frowned as he pouted his mouth. His face changed to a stern look. His thoughts admitted that there's something familiar about her. But he couldn't remember if he did meet her before to any market places or perhaps, just only his thoughts.

...

* * *

...

A few minutes later, Madara finally reached the river bank. He disembarked on the ground and stomped in a few steps on it.

He forthwith paused stiffly when he saw Hashirama wasn't alone himself. That idiot and a stranger were both facing at the river while they chortled each other. What Madara was uncanny about that he didn't sense this person's chakra earlier, but Hashirama's.

He doubted that this person is also a shinobi. Hashirama seated a few inches away from that person who holds a red-oil paper umbrella shaded herself which he didn't see that person distinctively. He stepped back attempting to hide in the bushes but it was too late when Hashirama noticed Madara's chakra after his head startled. He quickly turned around and found a staggered Madara. Then he called his name out loud and waved at him cheerily.

Madara froze comically.

"Ooooooioooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Hashirama continuously waved with his vivid smile.

'_Damn you, idiot!' _Madara cursed himself mentally.

He has no choice but remained standing up stiffly. He felt anxious and dubious so he started to scan his eyes around in case someone's lurking or a sign of a trap. But it was affirmatively only the three of them alone. Madara wasn't a good sensory type in terms of a person's chakra minimise itself.

Meanwhile, Hashirama raised himself up and ran towards Madara. Madara gave Hashirama in an instant frown.

"Hey, Madara! How's it going?" Hashirama greeted him. Madara glared at him madly then he glances at that person block with an umbrella suspiciously. Then he glances back at his friend.

"And who's that?" He asked irresolutely. Hashirama then turns his head to the person which Madara mentioned.

"Oh right! We've met in the forest while I travelled. I can't leave her alone so I want her to be with me because it's not safe of her wandering around in this area. And we have a great time of chatting with her. Also, I thin—"

"—So you just let that stranger be with you?" He cut Hashirama's words. Now he felt more uncomfortable when he found out that it was a random person that his friend met.

"Eh..not really but—"

"—Don't you think that person is suspicious!." He lowered his voice coldly and gave him a hostile staring look towards the person again. Hashirama sweat-dropped and furrowed his brows.

Hashirama laughed nervously."Calm down Madara, sh—"

"—And don't tell me you already told that stranger we're shinobi?" Madara lowered his voiced. Hashirama was stunned and blinking his eyes.

"Yeah..so?" Hashirama answered him. Madara sigh and he face-palmed. Thinking that Hashirama is just simply a naive kid.

"Do you know what risk will happen when you told that unknown person about us?" Madara said and sounded his voice like he interrogated Hashirama. Hashirama pisses off and had enough of Madara for not letting him continue his explanation.

"Hey! At least I didn't mention my last name! Will you stop cutting out my words! Let me explain, Madara. And, do not worry sh—"

"—Even so, don't you ever just trust anybody, baka!" Madara, once again he cut Hashirama's words. Hashirama inhales deep wearily and he sigh. He decided to quit and give up arguing Madara.

In a few seconds, the person standing herself up. Madara knitted his brows. When the person, which is actually a lady, slowly turns around and face the two of them.

Madara's eyes widen. A pink-haired girl was smiling at him wearing a flowery gold Kimono. Madara then flabbergasted for this unexpectedly moment that a girl from the forest will meet her here again. It's an irony for him, after all, he remembered about her when he travelled back from that forest before his arrival.

"You?" Madara muttered. Hashirama was startled and gave him a curious blinking look at a flabbergasted Madara. Then he glanced at Sakura afar then look at Madara back. He put his hand on hips and sigh.

"I tried to explain to you about her that you knew each other..." Hahsirama shrugged,"... You weren't listening." Hashirama shrugged. Not long after, Sakura strides forwards to them until she reached in front of the boys.

"Long-time no see... . ." She said. Madara unforeseeably flushes his cheeks to red. He glances at Sakura, now he thought that she looked way better when she finally wore proper clothes compare from the last time considering he called it her lame unfashionable outfit."...Madara."

"And what are you doing here!?" He asked her as he pointed his forefinger, remained unfriendly as before.

...

"Itadakimasu!" Hashirama then ate his food and thank Sakura again.

However, Madara hesitantly looked at Hashirama and a bit worried while he ate the food that Sakura brought because he doubted that Sakura might put something poison in it.

"There's no poison in it, Madara." Sakura spoked and then she bit her fresh strawberry fruit.

Madara glared at her, distrustfully. Then he looked down at the food. He released his sigh and ate the whole Inarizushi which is his favourite. He gulped and gradually lighten his face.

"Hn..not bad."

" Eat well Madara." She winked and smiled. Madara widens his eyes. He didn't anticipate her generosity even they were strangers. Madara smiled her back remaining with his light blush on his cheeks. Then he looked down to his food shyly and scratching his left hand at his head.

"Thank you...Sakura..." Madara thanked her hesitantly and he stopped his lips not to smile her back. Sakura felt happy when she sees Madara's cute hesitant reaction. She then chuckled.

"No problem at all, Mada-kun."

Sakura then cheerfully ate her own bento. Madara gave her a warm look. He secretly widens his lip.

On the other side, without knowing, Hashirama stopped his food and noticed something odd about Madara.

...

Hashirama and Madara started their sparring. They landed their punches and blocked using their arm and legs from their special taijutsu skills. As Sakura watched them from afar and unexplainable feeling proud for both of them, reminding her boys who also had the same sparring style while she was an academy student back them.

Then suddenly, her face changing into a solemn form. Her eyes started to close, contemplating deeply as she uses her power to visualise something using her mental communication.

'_How are they?'_ Sakura talked mentally, connecting her visions to a specific target.

Her dark visions turned to a forest as if he spirit travelling into the deep woods. Herself was like an air who travels as fast as light. Until she reaches the contact...it was her two clones, each of them has two unconscious boys lied on a grassy ground.

Two of them were in a separate area. Each of her clones with Izuna Uchiha and the other one with Tobirama Senju lied in the grass ground and unconscious. Each of her clones was standing beside these two.

'_They're in good condition__. The Genjutsu worked perfectly_.' A clone Sakura responded the one with the unconscious Tobirama.

'P_lease keep your eyes on them. We'll release these kids as I tell you so.' _Sakura commanded.

'_Understood!_' The two clones answered.

Then her sight turned pitch-black again as she opens her eyes and saw two boys still sparring with each other. It was all planned from the very beginning as Sakura began to notice Hashirama and Madara's younger siblings which coincidentally were both spying their older brothers.

Sakura already placed a seal to detect intruders where both Hashirama and Madara considered the river place and some part of the forest were already marked as their territory by her.

...

_In Sakura's Genjustu_

_Inside of Sakura's Genjutsu, Both Tobirama and Izuna stalked their elder brothers while they saw both of them trained in taijutsu performances while the younger ones watch them heedfully._

* * *

**Night Fall...**

..

...

"Well, I guess I have to head back home now." Sakura gladly said. It is an awesome moment as she met these two young and powerful legendary shinobis. Both Hashirama and Madara saddened their faces.

"Yeah, but..we'll see each other again, right nee-chan?" Hashirama said. Sakura then nodded willingly.

"Of course we'll be meeting here again, Hashi-kun! Luckily, it's my day off on the same day. So, I'm sure we will see each other again next time." She tittered.

"What kind of job do you have, Sakura?" Madara asked her attentively giving him an inquisitive look. Sakura then looks over at him.

"Just working at the restaurant. I work there as a waitress from a clanless village." She said.

"Sugoi! That place has a bunch of entertainments! We can both have fun there if we're luckily to escape from out families" Hashirama stared at Madara in a fret.

Madara sigh, " Baka, you told me before you always come here with your family's permission?"

Hashirama sweatdropped,"B-but if I'm going to ask permission from my dad! I'm sure he's going to ask me multiple questions and will spy on me! For sure! Don't you think about that?"

Sakura quietly turned her solemn eyes to Madara as he thought that Hashirama is absolutely right. Madara was too trusted of his father's words without him realised that his own younger brother already had begun to spy on him unconsciously.

Madara was silence as Hashirama was right. Though, he even doubt it that his father's granted permission to was too good to be true for him. Because of this, Madara always using his clones from the beginning to third times, but this time, he didn't do it.

Afterwards, Sakura gazes at the nightfall sky realizing the sky's getting darker than usual before she stares back at them.

"Sorry boys, I have to go home now. We'll see each other next time!" She waved at them then she quickly runs into the forest in a humble lady-ish style. Hashirama and Madara wave at her until Sakura was gone.

"See you Onee-chaaaan!" Hashirama farewelled. Then he stops waving and put his hand on hips.

"Well, I think we should go home too. It's almost dark." Madara said benignly smiled towards the forest where Sakura went to.

"We have to skip and exchange our stones first..." Hashirama turned around and facing Madara as Hashirama's face turned into a lenny-face. "...lover boy~!" He squinted his eyes towards Madara with a light blush on his cheeks. Madara blinking his eyes in surprise.

"What?!" Madara nonplussed.

"I noticed how the way you gazed upon Sakura-nee~" Hashirama pointed his blaming style finger at a staggered Madara. "... Because of you like her, Don't you?" Hashirama teased.

"W-why did you say that!? I didn't like her and...s-she's like ..! "Madara stammered, his chicks reddens denying Hashirama's accusation of him. Hashirama twitching his eyes at a nervous sweating Madara.

"Ooooh really? ~. like a 'sister' you say? Well, she's a beautiful lady, Madara. And.." He looked at Madara thoroughly. "...you guys look good, to be honest. A bit inches taller than you but probably you'll be way taller than her when the time comes when you'll becoming a man and her lover." Hashirama continuously razzed at Madara. Madara's eyes became beady and grinning his teeth in madness. Then veins started to pop out on his forehead.

"BAKAAA! WHAT YOU'RE SAYING IS NOT TRUE!" he protested still trying to contradict at Hashirama's words.

"Oh don't be such a repudiate, my friend! Admit it...you like her~." Hashirama grinned and this time, he elbowed Madara.

"N-NO! I AM NOT—!" he exclaimed but words were cut.

"—YOU LIKE HER! YOU LIKE HER! YOU LIKE HER!... Hashirama shouted at him back repeatedly teases his words against him in order not letting him talk deniably. Both were running around while Hashirama laughing out loud. Madara chasing him when suddenly...

"Boys?." They heard a female voice and realized that Sakura was standing in the river. They were both froze and stunned when they saw Sakura. Madara was nervously sweating while they were both jaws dropped. Sakura then walking through them and landed her feet on the pebbly ground.

"Oh..N-Nee-chan you came back?" He said in flabbergasted. The boys glancing each other. Then they quickly standing straight in staggered while they look at her anxiously funny.

"Actually...I forgot my bento boxes right over there." Sakura said and pointed his finger at the bento boxes just in front of the boys.

"Yeah...sorry we didn't notice that too," Hashirama said with his nervous chuckled and scratched his right hand at the back of his head. Sakura walking forward to her bento boxes.

"That's alright. And...why you guys still here? It's almost night you know?" Sakura said tilting his head while she piling the three traditional bento boxes in one. Then she wraps it with green Furoshiki cloth and tied it firmly.

"Oh about... that?~..." Hashirama formed a perverted looked at a nervous Madara. Madara startled his head with his brows furrowed with a blush on his cheeks. Hashirama was hoping that Sakura didn't hear anything about what they were talking about. Then, he instantly turned his head away.

"..Well we're just going to do...skipping stones! Yeah! But we talked something privately related to our shinobi stuffs so that's why we took a bit longer..hehe~" he fabulist at Sakura. Sakura blinking her eyes at him, feeling odd and wondered.

"...Ok," Sakura then picked her pile of bento boxes and then she looked at them.

"Uh, shall we skip the stones now..." Madara scurried. He picks the stone from his inner pocket inside of his Katana at his left side of his chest. Sakura decided to watch them how they skipping their stones.

Later, they skipped their stones until they finally exchanged. On the other side, Sakura was watched them and she was on Madara's side. Now, she witnessed the way they skipping their stones as both what it means a greeting to say hello and goodbye. Sakura knew that because Hashirama told her earlier about it.

"See you again, everyone! " Hashirama wave and then he grins teasingly at Madara. Madara glowered his face and then Hashirama swiftly leave which makes Madara flabbergasted. Madara knew that it was his intention, wanting Sakura and himself left at this moment..

'_That idiot!'_ He knitted his eyebrows. Sakura noticed of Hashirama's sudden leave. But then she just ignored it.

"Well, I have to go now. " She waved at her. "I'll see you next time! Ok?"She slowly walked away from him. Madara then glances at her.

"M-Matte!" Madara turned her cheeks red and stammered. Sakura paused and turned herself around then she staring at him.

"Hm?" She blinking her eyes and tilted. Then she remembers something during those times, the first met at the forest. Sakura put his right hand and holds his hips then she smiled. "...What is it Mada-kun? You're not finished with me yet?" she teased. Madara's eyes widen and blushed when he frowns at her.

"N-No!...I-I mean.." He sheepishly looked at her. "Are you... heading all by yourself to your home? You know..it's a bit far away and it's dangerous to the forest." He said and concerned.

Sakura suddenly burst out her laughter. Madara perturbed and was feeling an embarrassing pathetic to himself. Then he scowled.

"What's so funny about that, forehead girl!" Sakura stopped laughing and turned his face into range anger and raises her left fist.

"SHANARRO! SAY THAT AGAIN!" she exclaimed. However, she found Madara's eyes were stern at her. Sakura startled and realize he was serious what he had said and she sighs, a smile shows up her lips again

"...What are you worrying about me, Mada-kun? You know that I am a Kunoichi, right. I can protect myself." She shook her left hand. Then she slowly stepping forward through him. Sakura patted his left shoulder gently which it made Madara confounded.

"You know Madara-kun? I realize something about you during the first time we'd met in the forest, that you're such a kind boy. You are not a typical person who wants war, am I right? Both of you and Hashirama." She said.

" ...Why do you bring this up?" he asked with now, a stern Madara. To his surprise, Sakura cupped him on his cheeks. Madara's eyes widen.

"Because this is you and Hashirama's desired dream..to stop the war," Sakura said as Madara was a bit astonished. "...To build your own village am I right?"

His eyes widen in fear. Then he quickly snapped out of it, thinking that Hashirama had told her, " D-did he-"

"-No, he didn't tell me about it...yet." Sakura answered him instantly. Then he took her palm away from Madara. "I know this because he simply wants peace and harmony world. So I assume you have the same dream as yours." Sakura was honestly, lied at him.

Madara knitted, "And what's the point of telling me that?"

"Because that's also my dream." Sakura answered and looked upon the nightfall sky, "To live a world without constant wars."

Madara raised both of his eyebrows and understood why Sakura wanted to share about this topic. Afterwards, he tried to change the topic, he didn't know what to say if that dreams will became true...or highest chance is..a no. He sighs...

"Sakura, it's almost dark. Let's go and we have to-"

"-I almost forgot!" She exclaimed which it made Madara snap out of himself. Sakura then picks something in her Obi belt and then she raises and showed it to Madara. "Tadaa!" She interjected with her grin.

"A...Kinkachu?" he puzzled. Sakura gleefully nodded. She pinned and swang the small kinkachu pouch in front of Madara's sight.

"Take it! Hashirama has also one." She said. Madara slowly reaches his hands and clutches the kinkachu and then he perplexes.

"What's inside in it?" He asked.

"It's a special healing pill that I made. It helps you to heal yourself or your comrades briefly."

"Why you have to bother yourself?"

"Just being generous! Take it!" Sakura said. Madara didn't want further ask with her as it is not the right place of argument.

He glanced back at a calm Sakura who also looked at him insisting to keep her seemingly home-made pills to him. And Madara sigh in annoyance

"Oh alright...I'll take it." Madara blushed, pouted and looked away from her. He never received a gift from a 'girl' before that it would make himself feeling a slight hesitancy of her.

..

...

* * *

...

**Morning...**

..

...

In the forest, kunais and shurikens clashed each other and some parts of the woods were bombarded loudly using heaps of explosive tags. There are groups of Uchiha men retreating themselves and running away as fast as they could to escape those unexpected traps. They were ambushed by the Hyūgas and they're probably more than 40 of them against the 5 Uchiha men carrying with another two of Uchihas which are now dying.

**"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"** Two of the Uchihas released the huge fireballs against the Hyugas. One of the Hyuga members was burned and fell off to the ground. Meanwhile, all the Uchihas were successful escaped when they finally reach themselves outside from the dark forest and they're almost close to the Uchiha territory just in few meters closer. On the other side, A Hyuga man halted his clan's men by raising his arms horizontally so that the others will stop.

"Let them escape." He said to one of his comrades who's attempted to go after them continuously. Then he turns around and faces them. "Let's go back. Carry the injured ones."

..

...

"Tajima-Sama!" Tajima, his two sons, and other five Uchiha men heard a cried voice outside of the meeting room. They scurrying open the door and found an Uchiha woman and a non-Uchiha man formally kneeled. They are one of the medics of the Uchiha clan. Madara and Izuna were both in shocked because they probably knew what will be going to tell about them.

"What happened!" Tajima asked coldly towards the medics and they remain kneeling.

"Lord Tajima! Our men were viciously attacked by the Hyuga clan! The two of them, a young adult and a child were heavily wounded and loses blood!" She exclaimed. Madara twitched his eyes in sorrow.

"..You mean..."Madara didn't continue his words.

"Hai, Madara-sama. They've all been killed by the Hyuga clans." An Uchiha woman despaired. One of them closes their eyes in disappointment because of this tragic news that another young clan members were killed with those Hyūga scums. Tajima however, remains emotionless then he turns his back away.

"How they were killed,"Madara asked the head medic-woman again.

"By an ambushed while they were headed back home, Madara-sama." She answered.

"You can leave now. " Tajima requested the two medics in a sudden with irritation on his face. "And tell the guards to add another 10 men outside the gates!"

"Hai!" the two answered. Then a medic man quickly closes the door and leave immediately.

Madara was desolated about this news. Another young shinobi and a child passed away. He looked at his father in distress. Five men following his father then they sit in saizo each side of the table with a map along with Izuna. They then discuss the topic back...as if nothing happens. Madara scowling and turns his hands into a furious fist. His father must give them at least just sincere condolences to their families by visiting them ...just at least for the short period of time.

He contemplating and remembers Sakura and Hashirama's words about the peace and harmony they were hoped-for their lives where children didn't have to force themselves to fight this ruthless war. He grinning his teeth while holding his furiousness with himself.

'_This war ...is nothing but an unintelligible pointless!' _Madara pissed off. He can't help himself but feel engages in this iniquity towards his father's reaction and these men. He hoped that Izuna will never follow their erroneous act.

He instantly slams the shoji door after he opened it which both men were alarmed. When they trying to find and looking for Madara, he was already gone. Madara was rapidly going out and ran away. Tajima and Izuna standing up and steps out the room then they saw Madara afar running away.

"MADARA!" Tajima yelled at him but Madara ignored his father until Tajima and Izuna didn't see him. "What is his problem?" he asked oddly.

"...nii...san." Izuna mumbled and worried.

..

...

Madara then stops as he found the two coffins in the grave area of the Uchihas which they are ready to bury them. Some Uchiha men excavating the soil deeper. There are families and friends mourning the death of the two. Women; a mother and their siblings wailing, some were sobbing and weeping.

He then walks slowly until they gradually notice Madara and they bowed. They clear their way to pass Madara until he reached the coffins and he palms one of them. The women were staring at him in grief and the mother of a deceased son.

"I'm...very sorry for the loss. My condolences." He apologized and kneeled. The people were shocked and never seen Madara gave them such formal respectful manners towards them. One of the women hesitantly forces Madara to stand up.

"Madara-sama. There's no need to give us your apology. This is our duty to serve our cla—"

"—No...this is just so wrong," Madara muttered while he downcasted. An Uchiha woman cofounded of Madara's odd words.

"...I beg your...pardon, Madara-sama?" She wanted to hear his words again. Madara starts shivering his body and felt vexed. Suddenly, he snaps his head with his eyes widens. He remembered Sakura's kinchaku pouch with a healing pill that was given to him. He then glances at his brown pocket at the left side of his hips was hang and tied on his shinobi belt then he opens the pocket and reaches the kinchaku.

He knew this is just healing pills...but something was on his mind that he cannot explain why he has such a bizarre idea.

"Open the coffins." He requested the men. All of them were puzzled.

"B-but Madara-sama." One of the men protested.

"Do as I say!" He gave him a furious look. The man didn't want to argue him and then they requested some others to open the coffins. People were dumbfounded. When the coffins finally open, he saw two of the young boys wearing a white kimono. He then gets the pills inside the kurachi and he put the pills into their mouth.

The pills were sliding down to their thought as if it moves until it reaches the stomach slowly. People were very confused at Madara as they thought that he was gone madly insane. However, a few minutes after, one of the crowds were dumbstruck when they saw that the two's hands and their faces start moving

"I-It's!...!" one of them stuttered.

"Look! The two are moving! "

A child's body stands upright gradually opens his eyes until his sights were clear as the boy blinking his eyes.

"What's...happening?" the boy who's back to life spoke. In his side, his mother stiffly stupefied and disbelief. She then shivering reaches her hands and touches his son a warm face. She then weeps.

"K-Kiechi!" She wailed and hugged his son tightly.

The other one which is a teenage boy raises his body upright then he opens his eyes and looked everywhere. He then sees his mother, father, and her sister looks astounded. Notwithstanding, her mother and sister hugged her tightly then they cried. His father was speechless and surprise. Then he looks at a stunned Madara. He then comes steps to him until he stops in front of Madara then he kneeling at him in dogeza style.

"Madara-sama...How can we repay you like this." He said. Madara didn't expect that this pills will but it's bizarre that he mysteriously unforeseen it. It seems that Sakura gave him a revival pill and not just a healing pill. He glances in disbelief at the kurachi pouch he was holding on. Then, he looks back at the kneeling man.

"Please stand up...I just wanted to help and...don't give me an appreciation for me, sir." Madara spoke. Then the man was puzzled and he glances at Madara. Then he sits upright.

"Madara-sama..."

"...This pill was made by my friend...She's a medic shinobi that I met not long ago." Madara then glancing at the Kurachi again which he holds in his right hand and smiles. Until he widens his eyes and startled. He turned his head around saw Tajima, Izuna and the rest of these men.

"What's going on!" Izuna yelled and suddenly appeared with his father and the five men. Then, they stop when they saw something unbelievable. "W-Wait..what was just happen.. here?" he said confusedly and widen his eyes. Both including Tajima were shocked when they saw the two young Uchiha's were alive and well.

"Madara-sama revived our son...he miraculously did it!" The mother of Kenichi Uchiha spoke. Both Tajima, Izuna and the other men were shocked. Tajima then walks through the two supposedly dead boys and looked horrified. Then he glances at Madara and he caught that he hid something inside his pocket. He gave him a forbidding stare.

"Let's talk in private," Tajima said. "All of you must come along (five men and Izuna)!" Then he walks away. Madara gave him a resentful look towards his father's coldness. Izuna was astounded than he gradually glancing at his brother.

_'...I knew it..there's something odd about 'nii-san.' _Izuna thought, knitted both of his brows.

* * *

**Uchiha Main Meeting House...**

..

"Who gave this to you, Madara..." One of the 5 Uchiha elders interrogated him. The elders were kneeling upright in front of them with Madara at the centre, Tajima kneeling at the back of Madara beside with Izuna and the other five men kneeling a few inches away behind of Tajima and Izuna. Madara was hesitantly answering their questions. He has no choice but answering them or else, they will be suspecting him of a lack of loyalty to his own clan. He then looked at them in the stern.

"...A medic-kunoichi that I met from...the forest." He said but he lied a little bit because Sakura didn't give him a pill from the forest but at the river banks.

"Did she gave you a name?"

"No, sir." He lied without the elders noticed his facial expression because Madara answered without any hesitation.

"Do you know what clan she belongs?"

"I don't know. She..told me that she was just a medic to help people in needs of any succours. That's all I knew about her." Madara lightly bowed at them. He hopes that they will stop interrogating him. Madara isn't ready to let Sakura know what clan he belongs to yet and he thinks that she may be feared him if she finds herself out. Or perhaps, she knew already about him without knowing?

"Did you befriended with that girl?" Another elderly man asked him. Madara stares at him in hostile.

"...Not really.." was all he answered.

"Now then, you must bring her here and offer–"

"-I apologize to all of you. Like what I've just said, ...I do not know everything about her much. She didn't reveal her true identity and the location where...she really lives. She is just a traveller. She may be gone by now." Madara suddenly cuts one of the elder's words which made them feel disrespectful towards Madara.

_'Insolent child.'_ One of the elders at the middle though and was displeased at Madara's manners. He narrowed his eyes towards him. "...So tell me, Madara, are you trying to keep this girl away from us?" He looked at Madara in fractious.

"It's not like that, sir. We don't know about her. What I am worried about that It may put our clan in menace because she's possibly a spy to our clan and wanting to get closer to me as I also noticed for being too friendly to me. She may be a fraud so that's why I didn't trust anybody from outside of our clan." He explained but unfortunately he also had a point to himself a possible truth about Sakura's intention of being suspiciously too nice and subtle through him. However, he also lied because he sees to himself that Sakura isn't such a fraud. Barring her warmth, he still didn't want to rely upon her.

"I see..." an elderly Uchiha replied. "All of you dismiss now...except you, Tajima." He said. Tajima nodded.

The five adult men, Izuna and Madara leaving, but Madara stops at the exit door and glanced at his father who kneeling closes to the elders. His thought ruling around of full curiosity of what conversation will they'll be talking about. His notions anticipated that they are talking about Sakura again. But he hoped he was wrong. He doesn't want to ruin Sakura's life and put her in danger. He then proceeds to exit and shuts the door close.

The elders and Tajima were silent at the moment and one of them cast a soundproof jutsu to avoid perceiving them.

"That kunoichi is an extraordinary a Medic genius. We have to get her before someone else's could find this out especially the Senjus!" The first from the left side elder spoke.

"Do you think that girl...was the clan we've been looking for a long time?" The fourth from the left said which it made Tajima caught its attention.

"Who knows. That girl might belong from that clan who almost went extinct by the Senjus. If so, then there's nothing to worry about an alliance with the Senju clan as they were mortal enemies." The middle one spoke. Tajima remains silence and letting them talked as curiosity grew stronger. Then the elder from the middle staring at Tajima.

"...Do you have any thoughts, Tajima?" He spoke. All elders were looked at Tajima. "...I have a feeling that your son was lying to us in order not to find that girl. Is he that naïve or what? He said, madly. Tajima closes his eyes in disappointment and bowed respectfully. "I hope he will not acting like this when he became a leader of the clan."

"My apologies for such audacious manners of my son."Tajima kneeling in front of them. "He was just...depressed for some reason. Please forgive him, sir."

"Very well, whether Madara will like it or not...we must find her as soon as possible. Do not let him know for he will possibly impeding our plans while we will be going to meet that medic-girl. Tell the medics about it and must find her as soon as possible!" He requested.

"Hai!" Tajima answered him. Hoping that it was just a girl...not the woman he knew who had met with his son and currently hiding from the woods...the woman who saved his life from the verge of his death...and the woman who belongs from that powerful clan could this world have.

..

* * *

_**Night Time...**_

..

...

...

Madara lied and stared at the Kurachi bag hanging by his hand upwards while his other hand put on the back of his head. He then tossed the bag into the air then he catches and clutches tightly. He asked himself about who Sakura was. He flashes his mind back to Sakura when she gave this to him. Madara was worried that those old men will find her without stopping before some other clans including the Senjus will go after her. Madara sighs and felt blaming himself. He describes himself as a clumsy person without thinking that he can give this to his two fellow clan's men in different ways by secretly gave this to them. If only he knew that these pills are an extraordinary rival. Now, he put Sakura's life on a possible risk if they found them. But he hopes they will never find her.

'_This is all my fault.'_ He said to himself and sighed. Madara put the Kurachi in his inner pocket and now he's wearing a white sleeping outfit yukata. Then he stared back at the ceiling until he slowly closes his eyes.

..

...

"Are you really certain? That he never met with someone?" Tajima spoke in a sudden and made Izuna startled while reading his book. He looked at his father in eyes to eyes.

"It's true 'tou-san, I didn't see him meeting that medic girl or anyone else at that time. Perhaps he first met her before I spied him." He said. Tajima noticed his son's worried face and he thought that he doubted him.

"Do not be worry, Izuna. I didn't doubt you...But I doubted your brother for becoming secretive towards us in a sudden." He said then he knitted his brows. "I hope he's not going to betray our clan...if he will, then you will be my second choice to become a future clan leader. Work and train hard. Try to surpass your brother ...just in case" He said.

"...'tou-san..."Izuna was shocked. He cannot believe what his father said to him. He suddenly felt that he betraying his beloved brother. But for him, this will never happen. He trusted his brother so much and he knew he isn't that kind of a person. Izuna describes him as a compassionate and loyal to his clan and his family. He believes in him.

"You're dismissed." Tajima dismissed his contemplated son. Izuna startled his head.

"H-Hai. 'tou-san." Izuna then standing up and went outside from his father's bedroom and walk away along the corridor.

When he reached the bedroom with his brother founded asleep. A worried laid his eyes on his brother. Then he went to his futon and still he stared at Madara. He opens his mouth and says something.

"...Good night, nee-san." Izuna greeted and lowered his voice. He waiting for his brother to respond to him. He stares thoroughly at Madara and realizes he is in his deep sleep and heard he's snoring. Izuna then turning himself in an opposite away from his brother around and closes his eyes.

..

...

_**3 Days Later...**_

...

...

The horrific war pursues, Shinobis especially children's death increases its numbers. Both Madara and Izuna fought along with their clan's men. Their Katanas, shurikens, and kunai clashes each other against their enemies' weapons. Many of the battlefields were scattered with bloody death corpses and some of those cadavers were eaten by multiple hungry vultures. Until the war was temporary over, due that their enemies retreated. All those bodies were Senjus. The Uchiha's mostly revived from their deaths was all because of Madara's revival pills. The Senjus were unbelievably shocked about their miraculous revival pills that they were swallowed. Two of the Senjus hiding themselves a bit farther towards the victorious Uchiha shinobis.

"We must report this to Batsuma-sama." One of them said and then they both nodded. They quickly leave as fast as they could without noticing the Uchihas.

"I'm sorry, we've run out of pills". Madara apologizes his grieving comrades alongside with their dead body who are closed to them. Both Izuna and Madara leave them alone. Madara felt guilty because he has one pill left and this will be reserved for Izuna in case he is seriously injured.

The two brothers and other Uchihas went finally back to their hideout places after they fought in two days. Both were exhausted, the medics aiding some injured men.

"Madara-sama, Izuna-sama. Lord Tajima wants to see you." An Uchiha man wearing his shinobi armour said. They then walk through their father's meeting room. Afterwards, when Madara enters the meeting door, he pauses himself and his eyes instantly wide with his jaw drop. He was very staggered when he sees something that he never expected.

...

..

_**To be continued...**_

**Next Chapter: The Mysterious Goddess**


	5. Chapter 5

..

║**Mysterious Goddess ║**

**5 days ago...**

..

...

As Hashirama has been successfully escaped from his clan's village, he cautiously runs as quickly as he can in hope that no one will ever notice and followed him. In his thoughts, he couldn't wait to meet his friend again at the designated place where they first met as they skipping their stones.

He travels in the middle of the woods jumping on tree branches. In 30 minutes after, he finally sees the river stream not too far away from his sight. As he leapt from above the air, time was seemingly in the deliberate state, he promptly glanced down and saw a lady shaded herself with her red paper-oil umbrella on the ground whilst she ambling at the pathway. The time then runs to normal, without any hesitations, Hashirama immediately stops on one of the branches. Thinking to ask a question to the lady of wandering herself alone into the woods. Scarcely, he landed on the ground and stands in a few inches at the back of her and at the same time, she paused, knowing of Hashirama's presence.

"Excuse me miss. I apologize for interrupting your travel but... this place is dangerous especially a lady like you walking alone in the forest." Hashirama said kindly.

The girl that he tried to talk didn't respond directly to him and remained in silence as her back blocked by her umbrella. Hashirama blinking his eyes, utterly bemused. He doesn't know if she heard him or not but he then tried to talk to her again.

"Uhh...hello? Are you alright, miss?" Hashirama puzzled but then he thought that the lady might be terrified of him. He showed his gentle smile. "Don't be afraid of me. I didn't want to harm you-".

Hashirama stopped all of a sudden when the lady were interrupted his words by her instant chuckled. He rose his left brows and confused.

"Why should I afraid of you?" She finally spoke with such an angelic voice. Then she turned around and faced him. Hashirama sees her fixed pink hair with emerald eyes and wore a yellow kimono with some printed flowers on it. Hashirama's eyes were sparkling in astonishment. "Is there any reason for being afraid of you?" She continued with her bright smile.

_'Wow...'_ He thought. Amazed of her angelic beauty. He came closer to her and smiled at her back. His head was slightly turned to upwards and stares brightly at Sakura's face. He instantaneously feeling embarrassed.

"I'm sorry if I stopped you, but I was worried about a lady like you walking alone in this dangerous forest." He scratches his head shyly. Sakura chuckled again.

"I'm fine and I know these place very well. This is one of the places going to a certain location to find wild herbs so I'm sure I'm not getting lost or something."

"I understand. But even so. This is also a battle area for clan shinobis. You must be careful and cautious. Just run and escape if you encountering one." Hashirama warned in a humour way as his forefinger shook like an older stranger lecturing a kid. That made Sakura showing her constant smile as she reminded him of her knucklehead best friend of hers.

"Ano...where are you heading at, miss? I don't mind if I'll guide you." Hashirama blinked.

Sakura wave her hand,"I'm alright. Just wanted to get some proper rest on the river banks first before heading back home."

"Really! I'm gonna meet someone there." Hashirama brightened.

"Oh...you're going to date with that 'someone' hmm?~"

She teased and pretending that she didn't know who will be meeting with. Hashirama suddenly turned pale. He quickly looked depress with falling vertical flats above while his head turned downwards. Afterwards, Sakura fell her sweat-drop on his forehead and didn't anticipate that he was that kind of a person fell rapidly depressed.

"I-I never d-dated a boy...miss. I swear I...didnot." Hashirama muttered in a funny weird way of depression. Sakura quickly waves her hands in a slight stutter.

" S-Sorry! I-I didn't know it wasn't a girl." She laughed weakly.

"Or! You can come with me and I'll introduce you to him? Sounds a good idea?" Hashirama formed to his normal self as Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Sure thing! It's nice to meet new ...What's your name?" Sakura suddenly asked him as if she didn't know. Now, she forthwith started the manoeuvre.

"Oh I'm sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Hashirama...but I'm unfortunately cannot tell you my last name. You see, I'm a shinobi and that's one of our rules. "He answered. Then the two of them began to walk on the path.

"And my name is...Sakura." She spoked. She knew how Hashirama will going to react.

In a few seconds, Hashirama frozed that made him stop to walk as Sakura leave him behind.

"...S-Sakura?...is that...your name?" Hashirama stammered as if he sees a ghost. Sakura then stops, she turned herself around until she found a disbelief face of a Senju boy.

Sakura's semi red lips were smiling weakly, then it began to open, " ...Yes...I am Sakura. The one who saved Kawarama. Senju Hashirama."

...

...

Time passed, they already reached the riverbank, Hashirama and Sakura were both sat together in front of the calm stream of the river.

Hashirama remains his constant strange look at Sakura, still cannot able to ponder properly about her. Incredulous of meeting Sakura - Kawarama's saviour- and doesn't know how to speak and give her foremost gratitude for saving his younger brother's life.

Until Sakura breaking their silence.

"I know what are you thinking, Hashirama-san." Sakura spoke formally that made Hashirama gasp softly as he surprised that Sakura knew what he's been thinking about. Thrilling of what Sakura will going to tell him about how his brother was revived from death.

"T-Thinking...about what?" Hashirama pretentiously playing dumb with her. Sakura closes her eyes, smelling the fresh air. After her sight, her jaw remained open until she speaks.

"That I revived your younger brother?" Sakura answered.

Hashirama was slightly dumbfounded. 'She..can read minds? No...that's..' he thought and turned frown at her. "It's because Kawarama had told me that's why you predict what's in my mind," he said sternly.

Sakura turns her head to her and rose her pink brow. "Obviously kiddo. I never said that I can read minds." Sakura can actually can. Wanting to pretend a slight naive girl and knew that Hashirama playing dumb around to test her.

Hashirama admittedly got him, but still, it is impossible for him to read minds...because he didn't feel her chakra's spikiness. However, he still gave her a solemn glare, "But you did really revived him back then, didn't you?"

"No." Sakura answered instantly. "It was just his illusion. I am just lucky that Kawarama had a slight heartbeat. I resuscitate him until he gained consciousness." She has to lie for the meantime. Suddenly, she feels a wramp around her body. She looked down, it was Hashirama who hugged her tightly.

"You have no idea how grateful when he was saved by you. Thank you so much, Sakura-san.I..I don't want to lose all my brothers..or..or-"

"-call me Sakura." Sakura wrapped her hands around him warmly. In a few minutes, she then broke him and Hashirama trying to hold his tears by using his arm to wipe his tears as he sniffs. Sakura palmed him on his head. Her lips smiles widen.

That moment, Hashirama began to converse constantly at Sakura as he became elated than ever before. They were laughing for each other when they start talking about Madara telling her that Madara cannot able to pee when someone behind his back. Sakura then admitted that she knew Madara, explaining to him how she met Madara in a strange but hilarious way.

Afterwards, Sakura decided to give something special. And it was a karachi bag full of special pills for him.

"Sugoi! T-thank you!" Hashirama found their gaze each other and smiles weakly, "Sakura-nee-chan."Suddenly, Hashirama stutters his head in surprise. He quickly hid Sakura's Karachi pouch into his inner pocket on his katana.

Then Hashirama noticed a spikiness of other person's presence, he immediately turned his head around and saw a staggered Madara. His face brightens and gradually opens his jaw.

"Ooooooooooooooiiiiii!" Hashirama continuously waves frantically with his vivid smile. He then immediately stands up and ran towards Madara.

Meanwhile, Sakura still remaining her place while her emerald pair of iris move at the left corner of her eyes and smirking. She intends to conceal her chakra since her first encounter of a young Senju boy, intentionally when she was pretending to wonder in the forest.

...

**Night..**

..

...

Hashirama finally returned to his clan village. He stares at the forest meters away, grins with a tease after he found himself out that Madara did really liked Sakura after he noticed his best friend's actions towards her.

"Unbelievable. Not only he hates someone standing behind his back but I didn't foresee Madara has a crush to Onee-chan." Hashirama teased.

He began to walk slowly towards their huge wooden wall. A plan struck from his head about wanting an ambush surprise towards his brothers. He hid his chakra then he jumps mutely onto the rooftops until he reaches their home. However, the unexpected things that he inadvertently heard something after he peaked his head near at the slightly opened window below while he's on the roof.

" Otou-sama, you're here?" Hashirama heard Tobirama's voice. He suddenly turned meticulous. His father just arrives from their bedroom. He sensing their chakras and find himself out that only Tobirama and Batsuma are there. His other two brothers seemingly sleeping in the other spare rooms. Then he decided to continue listening to their conversation in scrupulous.

"Where is Hashirama?" Batsuma asked and slightly glared at Tobirama.

"He probably coming here after he trained just for himself, father," Tobirama responded. Hashirama was shocked after he heard Tobirama's answer. He thought that how come he never saw him was training with someone? Has Tobirama certainly tailed him or one of his brothers? But the most important thing that Tobirama never saw that he was with someone else earlier.

"So he just trained all by himself? Nothing else suspicious?" Batsuma asked in somewhat with the sound of a dubious voice.

"Affirmative, Otou-sama."Tobirama answered.

'_How can this happen?'_ Hashirama thought confusedly.

Something's went wrong about Tobirama's spied on him. What he saw was obviously Hashirama because both of his two other brothers have stayed in the compound for the whole day.

_'That's...impossible. He may be cast from someone else's genjutsu!'_ He thought._ 'But who did it?'_

In a few seconds, when he looks at the left side, he gapes his eyes nervously as he saw a cat hissing and trying himself not to shout or making any noises.

Tobirama suddenly noticed something suspicious from the outside then he scurries goes out from the room. Subsequently, what he seeing is a brown cat apparently just came across in front of their shoji door and then the cat runs away in fear. He goes outside the room to check then he looks upon the rooftop but there are no signs of a person on there. Tobirama as known to his clan has a good chakra sensory, but luckily, Hashirama hid his chakra. If he didn't, Hashirama will be caught right now.

"Who's out there?" Batsuma asked his son while he crosses his hands.

"Nothing father. It was just a cat." Tobirama answered. He still peered at the rooftop in suspicion. After Tobirama's inspection, he thought that he just sensed the cat and then he went into the room and closes the window.

...

...

**An Hour Later...**

..

...

Hashirama sitting at the edge side of the veranda with the view of little Zen Garden in front of him. He stared at the moon contemplating for something with its fine moonlight shone to himself. All his surroundings were almost perfectly quiet except the tipping sound from the Bamboo fountain, the Shishi odoshi slowly fill with the water then it tips downwards in a sudden. Then, it returns to its original position and fills the water again.

He's been thinking about Sakura again and how Tobirama spied on him. It was extremely impossible that Tobirama saw Hashirama, training himself alone. He knew that someone did cast him the strongest genjutsu that could possibly he have ever known. So strong that Tobirama, which is good in sensory type and can distinguish if it is genjutsu or not, had been caught by it and thought that it was real for himself.

_'Was it...her?'_ He assumed thoughtfully. But without knowing Sakura, Hashirama always activated his sensory skills. Her chakra back then was normal. Or perhaps Hashirama was trapped by another genjutsu of hers? _'No that's impossible.' _he shooked his head for a few times. Then he turned his gaze upon the full bright moon...with one of the stars which were brighter than any other specks of dust of stars combined.

His solemn face determined to find out if it was Sakura...or perhaps Madara...but if not the two of them, then who? He knew that it was great that Tobirama never found out that he's been meeting himself with Madara and Sakura. Because of Tobirama tailed him ordered by his father, Hashirama has to be more cautious than ever.

...

* * *

...

**Day Time...**

**Senju Compound...**

**...**

"Batsuma-sama!" The three Senju men kneeled in front of Batsuma and his sons. They were all wearing battle armour.

"There's something wrong with those Uchihas!" One of them talked.

"Speak." Bastuma glared. He hates it when he heard something about bad reports related to his clan's temporary downfalls or possible retrieves.

"T-The Uchiha clan... All the ones we killed are now back alive and well!" One of them said. "We couldn't believe what we saw but we were so sure that it was the ones we slew!" All of them are electrocuted shock except with these three Senju men. Hashirama was bewildered.

"H-how did that...happened?" Tobirama responded while he slightly trembled in anger.

"Hashirama-sama, I checked what they're using for revival. It was something a pill they swallowed forcefully in dead bodies and turned inexplicably alive. Including with those seriously injured ones." One of them explained.

Hashirama remains shocked and puzzled. His eyes trembling in an instant horrific state. Then he moves his eyes to the left corner then turns downwards and stares at the huge brown pouch on his left side hung on his hips where he put Sakura's kinchaku.

'_Pills? It can't be...'_

"What!?" Batsuma was stupefied_. 'Kisama! Now I finally know why the ones that I slew were mysteriously alive as well!' _Batsuma cursed mentally. Suddenly sat down in incensed while the other men and his sons have despondently gazed at him.

" 'Tou-san, this is seriously unexpected. This means we have to change another plan." Tobirama suggested. Batsuma nodded at agreeing with his son's idea.

Meanwhile, Hashirama still in a perplex state. He then contemplating those pills that Uchihas use has no doubt in his mind but belongs to Sakura only. Hence, now he found out who that person was Sakura gave her other kinchaku pouch.

'..._Madara...he's...an Uchiha..'_ He said but with a lack of surprises on his reactions. '_So, my doubts about him were right.'_

He tried not to believe it, but it isn't an assuming anymore because of that pills as a shred of evidence. He closes his eyes and worried about their friendship might be broke into pieces once Madara will found out that Hashirama is a Senju. Sakura might know about Madara as well as she also knew that he is a Senju.

...

* * *

...

**Noon...**

Luckily, Hashirama didn't use these pills...or else, himself and Sakura will be in great menace. While him, Kawarama and his youngest brother Itama with his other men behind travelling into the woods. He confounds about what he was planning to do with these pills or else not long after, his father will find it out in no time. His mind ponders, until a few seconds, he knows the conceptions of his plan. He immediately stops at the branch then he turned around and face them. They then subsequently stop.

"I have to go back and get something important. You guys will proceed. Wait until I arrive." Hashirama ordered Itama.

"Alright, nii-san. I will be the lead at the moment." Itama said. Hashirama nodded then he jumps in their opposite way rapidly while Itama and others continued.

When he was a bit far from them. He peeks at his back making himself sure that no one's tailing him. Then, he went to the other way until he reaches the cliff. He then stops at the edge of the precipice. He reaches the kurachi from his pocket. Then he raises his arms and steadily grips the kinchaku while he hangs it by his hands ready to release it.

'_This is for her safety...as well.'_ He said in despair. Then he un-grip the kurachi and falls along the deepest of the cliff. _'I hope Madara will never allow his clan to reveal Sakura's identity.'_ He desired thoughtfully. In a few seconds, he hurriedly left the cliff and jumps away.

...

* * *

...

**Present Day...**

"We must report this to Batsuma-sama." One of them whispered and then they both nodded to each other heads. They quickly leave as fast as they could without noticing the Uchihas.

In a few meters away, an unknown white figure lurking in the dark side of the forest apparently stared at the two Uchihas grieving their close comrade who lied lifelessly down on the ground. Then the white figured person saw Madara muttering his mouth open and look desolating.

"I'm sorry, we've run out of pills". Madara apologizes at them. After their grievances, the two Uchihas jump away and left. Afterwards, the white figure turned itself around and suddenly vanishes into thin air.

..

...

...

**Senju Compound...**

"Yes Batsuma-sama, they finally ran out!" One of the Senju men reported and one of them had spied the Uchihas earlier.

"And they look problematic when all of it was gone. Probably they're not the one who made those pills, sir."

"Really? In that case, a person who's not from the Uchiha clan made this miraculous pills? I wonder who could that be." Bastuma smirked. Hashirama widening his eyes slowly. His heart throbs faster and felt a bit nervous while he hoping that his father will never find about Sakura.

"That's what we think sir." One of them spoke.

"Outo-san, this will be a great chance for us," Tobirama smirked.

"What shall we do, 'tou-san?" Itama said.

Suddenly, they heard two thud sounds. When Batsuma and his sons look in front of them, two of their clan's men were unexplainably knocked themselves out and lay their bodies on tatami floor unconsciously. They are both alarmed and promptly stand themselves up. They grab their weapons except Hashirama was just staring at the two in a stun. Tobirama then checking their pulse on their neck.

"I don't know if they cast them a genjutsu or something but they are alright," Tobirama said.

"What!-" Kawarama was cut off.

"-Leader-sama! An Intruder! An intruder!" a range voice was heard from the outside of the room.

Both were confounded and probably thought that this intruder is from a certain Uchiha clan. This is the first time that an enemy was successfully intruded their territory despite high levels of security outside of their compound. They quickly run and exiting through the door until they get themselves outside of the room and stops at the huge spacious veranda. They then look around and saw their men did nothing but remain stands straight.

"Oi! What are you guys doing! We're intruding by an enemy!" Tobirama exclaimed. Hashirama suddenly patted his left hand on his shoulder. When Tobirama looks at his eldest brother, Hashiama's face looked incredulity towards their clan's men.

"Tobirama, our men seemingly cannot move." He spoke in a lower voice. Tobirama was shocked after he heard it from his brother. He looks at his father was also stiffly frozen. He then looks back at their brethren. Those men who guarded the meeting room were eight of them. Each side was four aligned outsides of a veranda. But these men in full battle armor were shuddering but outwardly, they seem like they wanted to move their body. However, something did stop them from moving.

"H-How!?" Tobirama dazed himself with his eyes widens in horror.

"What's happening, Hashi-nii?" Itama asked.

"Itama, our men did not move as well they even can't speak," Kawarama answered him.

Hashirama then looks at their people around, children, elderly people and women went to their houses. Some of them were just sneaking in terrified. While their men remain to stand in stiff.

"How did this happen!?" Batsuma finally talked after he was stunned in silence.

"...It is me, the one I controlled them..." a deep voice of a woman said. Both were alerted. Then they look at the left side where they heard a woman's voice.

At this instant, Tobirama suddenly felt an immense rare type of chakra. His eyes widen in shock after he uses his Sensory no Jutsu. When he scanning his eyes onto the woman, her chakra type's dissimilar and it was his first time he cannot discern what kind of superficially a kunoichi they were facing to. He sweated in contemplating. Then he glowers at her

The woman they saw was covered in white kimono clothes. She wore a plain white but her upper parts were covered and wore an Ichimegasa with white thick net cloth was hanging around from her hat vertically down reaches till his leg parts. The Ichimegasa hat's cloth swaying and dancing when the calm wind blows around her.

The white veil mysterious woman walks while entering herself into the aisle through them. The people around were staring at her; some were curious, some were looked angry, but most of them were scared. Until the woman reaches in front of Batsuma and his sons then she faces them. Meanwhile, Hashirama trying to look utterly inside of that cloth and trying to identify her half-covered face but cannot able to see it clearly.

"Who...are you?" Hashirama asked. Batsuma looks at this woman incurious with the inimical stare of his eyes and seems that this lady was dangerous. But it was an unknown reason for him why she was intruding their territory. He also deemed that this woman is not from an Uchiha clan.

The lady then stops in front of them.

...

...

**Uchiha Meeting House...**

Madara pauses himself and his eyes instantly wide with his jaw drop. He was very staggered when he sees something he didn't expect.

Both him and Izuna were frozenly stiff when they saw a lady wore a white kimono and covered her face with an Ichimegasa while she pointed a Chisa katana in the throat of their father. Madara suddenly turning his head around, he saw his clan's man kneeling weakly outside the door and look petrified.

"G-Gomenasai...Madara s-sama,...T-this girl..." He didn't continue. Izuna shocks his eyes when he saw the other five men, three were on the left and two were at the right alongside their father were sitting in the middle unable to move like a trembling statue while a fear struck onto their faces.

"Leave or I'll kill your precious leader." A lady with a deep voice treated the horrified Uchiha man. Then the man didn't hesitate and went away. Madara slowly turns his head back and look at the woman with an angry glare.

"What in the world is happening here!" Izuna yelled and was disbelieved.

"'tou-san..." Madara muttered but unable to respond. His father looked furious. His mouth shivering and appears that he wanted to open it so that he can speak to his sons but he was paralyzed by this woman. Madara stares at the lady in incensed while he gritted his teeth.

" Who are you? What do you want from us?!"

..

...

...

**Senju Compound...**

"I don't want to tell you about my name." She answered them.

However, Batsuma observed her rare god-like power against his guards with no hand seals performances she had and it was an extraordinary one for him. He suddenly made a name for her. "I will call a mysterious goddess then." He spoked.

"g-goddess?" Itama spoke in puzzled.

The mysterious goddess ignored Batsuma's words as she remains in silence.

"What is it you want, woman," Batsuma said.

"I command you...to stop this war against the Uchiha or any other clans. Or else, you will suffer the consequences." The lady in long white-dressed said.

Few minutes after, the silent moments broke out when Batsuma suddenly burst into a laugh. His sons look at him confusedly. Hashirama sounded his father like he underestimated the girl's simple command until Batsuma ceases his laugh. He then stares at the mysterious lady in contempt.

"No one will ever stop me," Batsuma said. The mysterious goddess again remains silent.

On the other side, Hashirama was carefully staring at the girl. He doubted that he knew this woman which is as well as a pacifist and that he thinks that she is Sakura. However, when he sensors her chakra signature, it was enormous while Sakura isn't. Her voice is different which is deeper than Sakura's angelic voice as well as their heights. The lady is a bit 3 inches taller than Sakura.

'_No...I believe it isn't her. But...why is she doing this then? Is her reason really wants to stop the war?'_ He thought.

"...I am not a god as what you thought, Senju Batsuma." She replied. "I am more powerful than your legendary rabbit goddess."

"And what is that supposed to mean? You're powerful more than a god?" He smirked. "Don't make me laugh, woman."

"Ottou-san, please don't underestimate her! Look at them! They were all mysteriously not moving."Hashirama warned his father about their clan's men. "...she's immensely stronger than us! We can't defeat her, father. We have no choice b-"

"NO!" Batsuma protested which it makes his sons startled except Tobirama contemplating at the iche-onna plainly with a doubt. "WE WILL NEVER BE AT PEACE UNTIL WE ELIMINATE THAT UCHIHAS! WE PROMISED TO OUR ANCESTORS ABOUT THAT AND WE SHOULD FOLLOW THEIR ORDERS! Don't you dare to stop me you little brat!"Hashirama then glaring at him.

"OUTO-SAN! Please!-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Then Batsuma looks back at the woman in enraged then he pointed his threatening index finger towards her. "You...must leave our territory at once your impertinent woman before I'll stain your blood in here!" He yelled.

"...How persistent you old man." the woman murmured.

Suddenly, Tobirama ambushed her at her back. He then forming his hand signs quickly before he thinks that this girl noticing him.

"**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu**!" He released the water Dragon-type as he launching an attack the mysterious goddess. Both of his brothers were surprisingly shocked except Batsuma was expected of Tobirama attacking her in surprise. The water dragon is approaching the girl. Her left hand lifted in the air then she swipes horizontally through the right side. When she did it, the water released dragon gradually stops at her back and turned into ice. Thunderbolt was hit from their heads and was ultimately stunned. Tobirama didn't know how she did it but he saw she performed only her one hand by raising it to stop his trap he settled for her. It was very odd for him because he has never seen any person without using any hand signs to stop his attacks. After he alarmed himself, he throws heaps of kunais with explosive tags were tied to it.

The girl once again raises her left hand then those kunai halted per se. Then it went up away and she let it explodes after she closed her palm. Tobirama was completely in shock while he looked at the exploded sky with his wide eyes open in a tremble. He then gradually looks at the girl back and turned her face to scowl.

'What kind of kunoichi is she?' He asked himself infuriated.

Suddenly, he feels something an agonizing pain within and felt like his whole body wrapped tightly with an invisible rope around. Then he was levitated and shivered for trying to force himself to move his body and escape.

"Nii-san!"Kawarama cried while Itama frozenly stunned.

"Tobirama!" Hashirama then looks at the woman anxiously. "Please...don't kill my brother..." He didn't do anything but he begged himself towards the woman. The mysterious woman, however, turned her head and look at Hashirama with an incredulity stiff Batsuma. While she stared at them, she raised her hand again and swipe lightly. Tobirama's blue chakra evaporated like smoke until he felt completely weak and drained. Then he closes his eyes and become unconscious.

"Don't worry...I only drained his chakra. It will be back itself afterwards." the woman spoked. Hashirama felt relieved. Her whole body turns around and faces in front of them. Her eyes beneath her white cloth glow in crimson red.

Thence, Hashirama immediately flashes back mentally and remembers his eerie dream...ergo the glowing crimson eyes was the same as this one.

'T-That's-!?'

"-Your power..." Batsuma suddenly spoke. Hashirama then turns his head punctually to his father. He saw him in staggered with his jaw dropped. "...your power is as similar to that legendary goddess. Who the hell are you?" He said.

Hashirama benumbs himself and believes that she might be the legendary goddess. But he isn't sure if she is that goddess or not but he basing her power, it was vast for him.

"It doesn't matter who I am. Stop the war or else I will stop you. Farewell, and I will see you again." The Wind blows widely that made those men's hands crossing and close their eyes to protect themselves against it until the winds stop in a sudden.

They look around and saw that the mysterious white-dressed goddess had suddenly disappeared. All people around their territory went outside from their homes and all the men who paralyze were finally move freely like puppet strings were cut from her. Tobirama slowly floats downwards and landed gently. Then he awakes weakly while Itama and Kawarama run over him and carrying their brother by supporting Tobiramas arms onto their shoulders and the two gripped each of his weak arms.

Hashirama stares at them and saw Tobirama expectedly alright then he felt mitigated. But then he reminded his mind about that girl's glowing eyes in crimson and realized himself that it wasn't a glowing Sharingan that he saw his dream but it was precisely her glowing eyes. He looks downward and turned his eyes to stern curious.

"Who...really are you?"

...

...

**Uchiha Compound...**

"I don't know what you are up to. But no matter how hard you'll going to stop the war, we can't able to cease it." He glared at the white-dressed woman.

"Pitty.." She simply spoked a word that made Madara knitted his brows.

"And why is that," The young Uchiha asked her in curiosity. There was a silence been going on, Madara knew that beneath of her Ichimegasa's cloth, her eyes have remained on his.

"...This war is the reason why you're younger brother will going to die." She said. Madara jerked his head, he was honestly offended. He was about to talk her back but stop when she speaks instantly, "You're thinking of protecting him? During this war? No. Madara, hear me this, I have a special vision and see what will happen to you and you're clan in the future. I see my future visions that you're brother will die no matter how hard you protect him or no matter how strong your little brother is, he will be destined to die. His death is the cause of your massive failure in the future...if you don't submit and stop the war. Even you are going to try reviving yourself and creating your own path of peace, you will still fail and wished that you will follow you're a friend of your's dream."

She stopped and saw Madara, nothing but feeling disturbed. He began gritted his teeth of anger, forgetting about why she knew about Hashirama but thinking about the death of Izuna.

"WHO ARE YOU! WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME SHIT LIKE THIS, WOMAN!" He yelled. both of his hands that placed on his lap turned to fists and were trembling in furiousness. His eyes deeply darkened when the woman had told about Izuna's fate. It was ridiculous and how dare she say such things about her little brother's death.

Meanwhile, Izuna didn't respond but remained her terrified stare at the woman. The way she spoke about his fate seems...real.

"ANSWER M-" Madara suddenly stopped, feeling like he's losing his consciousness until he fell on the ground. Izuna widens his eyes in fear

"Nii-san!"

"Uchiha Tajima." She looked at the Uchiha clan leader and found him as he remained in calm whilst he knitted his eyes and constantly look at her. She read his nerves and his sensory, they were seemingly sangfroid that made her wonder. " Stop this war or your clan will be going to extinct."

Still, Tajima didn't react in fear of her words even though she knew that Tajima thought of her that she never lied about it...unlike Batsuma. She feels like Tajima knew something that she didn't know.

"...Go ahead and treat me, woman" he smiled. "I know you who you are and what clan are you from".

This moment, the woman didn't understand what Tajima meant. Or maybe she was mistaken by someone. "I don't care what you think about me or not. Stop this war or I will stop you and your clan," she said which is the same as what she had told to Batsuma.

She then vanished herself into thin air.

The other Uchihas, Tajima and Izuna finally can able to move as Izuna ran to the unconscious Madara whilst Tajima remained sitting on the floor, thinking about that woman.

_'No...it wasn't her. I knew she's from the same clan as hers.'_ he thought about the woman which he met from the forest before. It is really strange that the woman who made this miraculous pills and this mysterious woman just suddenly infiltrated their village, hostage him and threatening to stop the war. However, they might be the same person. Who knows.

...

* * *

...

**Next day...**

Some leaves were ultimately blooming on this first day of the spring season as well as those cherry blossom flowers but some petals started falling down the ground. The sky's as clear as a blue crystal without seeing any clouds above. Sakura sat peacefully in front of the river, pondering her mind about the beautiful lady around the age of mid-twenties or thirties and was met her from the marketplaces.

..

...

_When Sakura bought cheerily of 5 kilos of capsicums and cucumbers to an elder vendor lady, she suddenly heard detestation voices from people. While she tried to look at the crowds finding out who they were talking with. The vendor elderly lady instantly holding her hand to halt her. Sakura saw the vendor shook her head._

_"What's wrong?" she asked. The lady look at her in worried._

_"That woman is a witch. Starting those time she came here, some of our villagers were missing. We knew there's something up to that woman. Be careful young lady, just stay away from her." The vendor old woman whispers._

_"And why on earth did you say that?" Sakura scowled. She hates everything about bullies and can't help herself but want to protect the lady from accusing her a witch._

_"Because I hear rumours that she killed people including children. I heard she's from a faraway of a noble kingdom. She was exiled from that place because she was evicted. That's what I heard from her. And again, I warn you to stay away from her."_

_Sakura raised her both eyebrows then she looked towards the crowds living the vegetables that she bought. When she peeks herself, she saw the lady wearing a foreign black silver hanfu dress, with such a long ash blond straight hair reaches at her lower back with hazel narrowed eyes and her angelic pale skin. Now she realizes how beautiful lady she was but unfortunately was bullied which it doesn't suits to treat her that way._

_Sakura saw the lady covering half of her face using a white cloth while trying to buy something but was rejected by a man spat his threatening words. Sakura, however, she cannot stand the way he treated her. She passes herself throughout from the crowds then she comes closer to a lady and faces the grumpy man who selling jewellery, hair clips, and any other woman's decoration._

_"Shannarroo! what the hell's wrong with you! She wants to buy something and she pays for it! Take her money and give that hair clip to her you dimwit old man!" Sakura confronted the scaredy-cat man. He then quickly reaches the hair clip decorated with a made of red kanzashi fabric flower with those triangular falls on it._

_On the other hand, the lady was astonished at Sakura. She then reaches the coins onto the table then she stared back at the pinked haired girl incurious with her jaw drops lightly. When Sakura turned herself and look at the lady, she then reaches the flower hair clip and gave her a friendly smile._

_"Here you go, miss. Please don't listen to these dumb people around. There just nothing but listening to any false gossips without any effort knowing about you." Sakura cheered her. The ash blond-haired lady slowly forms her mouth into a beautiful grinning smile._

_"Thank you for doing that...May... I know your name?" she asked._

_"Just call me Sakura. And you?" Sakura answered. The beautiful lady smiles benignly at her back. _

_"My name is-"_

_"Hey, you! Stay away from here and get lost you foreign witch!" one of the crowds yelling at the lady._

_Sakura was irritated. She suddenly grips the lady's wrist and pulled her out from the crowded people._

_"Let's get out of here. Don't listen to them, ok?" Sakura glowered. Meanwhile, the lady stared at Sakura, she smiled at her again and felt happy that she met a good-hearted person like her. Until they were out of the crowds and found themselves in the forest. _

_"Once again, I am very thankful for trying to protect me from their threats." She bowed politely._

_"Oh no don't bow to me like that. That's really nothing and no formalities! By the way, why those people had told you such things like that?" Sakura asked._

_The lady look in Downcast. It is rude to read her mind so Sakura decided to wait until she speaks. _

_"I don't care if they calling me that way. They just... accusing me that I am the one who's behind those villager's missing." She said then look at her as she furrowed her brows at Sakura. "It really wasn't me. It was one of the clan shinobis who's abducted some of the villagers and made an experiment of creating pills trying to ...well, making it revive their clan's people without any medic's aid."_

_To Sakura's surprise, it was because of her pills that she'd given to her two boys. She never expected it turned to be worst like this. "Oh...I-I see. But...how can you be so sure about...that?"_

_The blonde lady glared at Sakura, "I don't know yet. I was about to find out. I have a friend of mine from a certain shinobi clan. I might be going to ask him questions about it and probably he knew something about this." _

_Sakura felt a pang of sudden guilt as she heard the lady's words. When the lady looked at Sakura's face. noticed of her dismayed. "You seemed...unhappy. Are you alright?" The lady asked that made Sakura snapped._

_"O-Oh! Yeah!" Sakura smile and laughed fakely. "Of course I'm ok! I mean...its...you know..unfortunate to hear this tragic news."_

_"Yes, it's very unfortunate."_

_"W-Where do you live?" Sakura asked, changing the topic. _

_"In the forest just closer to this small village."_

_"Will you be alright?" Sakura worried._

_"Not to worry about it. I live in an abandoned house and I can easily find any food around the forest." She gave her a soft smile then she waves while she slowly walks into the dark forest. Sakura felt relieved and seemingly this lady has strong types of personality and self-assured._

_"Ok! I will see you and will visit your house if I have time!" Sakura waved her back until the lady already gone. When Sakura turns around and looks at this small view of the village's houses afar. Guilt took over her again that civilians were involved in this stupid clan war. This made her realised how cruel this warring era shinobi clans can be. But then, she remembered something all of a sudden._

_"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! I-I forgot those veggies from that market!" Sakura jumps away and runs quickly went inside the village gate._

...

...

"and I forgot to ask her name." She sighed. "Unbelievable, Sakura."

Sakura's eyes blinked and still, she stares at the flowing river. She cannot explain why but something's mysterious familiar to that lady. However, she was hoping herself and look forward to meeting her again. At this time, the river filled more with cherry blossom petals. Then she thinks about the pills as it means that her plan went wrong for involving innocent people's abduction and turned them into an experimental mouse. However...

"Sorry, I'm...-" Madara stops when he saw Sakura while she sat in front of the flowing river."...late." He continued. He didn't notice that she's only sitting alone after he quickly travels through the forest and jumped higher then he landed on the pebbly ground. He looks around and had no signs of Hashirama. "Is Hashirama isn't here yet?" He asked while he walks closer to her. Sakura then turned her head to him. Now, she let her short hair falls and grows in few inches long with the pink kimono she wore.

"Yeah but I'm sure he'll be coming late." She replied. Madara then sat down beside with her and stayed in silence. Madara stares secretly at Sakura and he blushes a bit lighter. Then he looks back at the river. However, he turned disquietude and grim.

"By the way, Did you receive my letter days ago?" He broke their silence.

"Yeah...so your clan's men wanting me to be their medic?" She said.

Madara just nodded without looking at her. His both hands clutching those pebbles apparently to himself that he was very worried for her and at the same time he hated himself for such trouble that he did. He lied his clan because he wanted to protect her identity and afraid that what might they treating her inside of his clan's people. Surely, most non-Uchiha Medics were treated in fair but some of them were just killed without any reluctances even their medics did just a minor mistake like failing to heal one of his clan's men, gave them a wrong medicine or even some of them accused of spying. Then they just killed them. One thing that he bothered his mind, he didn't even know that those pills weren't so-called just a 'healing' but those were obscurely the rarest revival pills. He converts his face to glower.

"Why you didn't tell me before about those pills?"

And here we go again, that healing pills made her gone madness, internally.

"I didn't expect that it could revive a person. I'm sorry, what I did was a mistake. I don't use an animal to do experiments and I didn't notice its other effects. " Madara looks at her in confusedly and tilted his head while he blinked his eyes. Then Madara looked away, guilt formed onto his eyes. "It's all my fault. I was the one who made an Idea to let those pills swallowed forcibly to dead people."

Sakura closes her eyes in an indiscretion, "Please don't blame yourself. " She thought it was really her fault, it was her intention so that their brothers and their comrades will live. She doesn't want seeing people wasting their lives it's because of the bloody, constant war.

Madara had enough of Sakura," I shouldn't have met you." Madara darkens his eyes as Sakura turned her guilt gaze to him. " I let your life turned miserable that my clan will start searching for you without my help. They abducted clanless innocent people and turned them to experiments as they're trying to make exact pills as how the way you made them." he continued.

"Madara, it is not-"

"-And we're mercenaries, we killed people ordered by nobles." Madara cut her words.

Sakura found out why Madara spoked such dark and odd words to her. She knew why Madara turned to be like this. "What happened to you? Did..." she stopped, thinking about what she's going to say to him,"...Did someone threatening you?"

That hit Madara hard which it made himself sat on the ground beside her, with a bit strong impact. "...There was this woman...claiming she could see the future...and had told me about the faith of Izuna..." Madara continuously explained about what was that mysterious lady who intruded their clan territory and start threatening his spite that Sakura knew all of this, she still wants Madara to clam him down. The lady who Madara had encountered was actually one of her clones.

Sakura was about to talk until...

"Ooooooiiiiii!" Hashirama waving at them afar and jump on top of the flowing river and ran through them. Sakura waves him back while Madara gave him a greeting smile. Hashirama finally landed his feet on the pebbles and sat beside Madara.

"Hashi-kun! How have you been?" Sakura asked him. Hashirama stretches his arms up high.

"Whew! I just feel a bit tired from morning training with my siblings!" He answered. Then he put both hands down and leaning his arms on the pebbled ground.

"You're late." Madara knitted his brows. Hashirama staring at his side with Madara and just gave him a guilty smile.

"Gomene, Madara. I have to fix something. And..." He comes closer to him while his right palm raises nearer to Madara's ears.

"How was the date yesterday, eh~? Did something happened between the two of you?" He whispered without hearing Sakura. Madara was surprised and his face flushed red all of a sudden.

"TEME!" Madara immediately stands up madly and pointing his index finger at Hashirama. Hashirama merely laughing in teased. However, Sakura looked confused at them and blinking her eyes.

"What are you guys whispering at?" Sakura asked them curiously. Madara glancing at Sakura in anxious.

"Sakura-nee you know what?" Hashirama suddenly spoke while Madara glowering at him and turned pale.

"Eh?What is it Hashi-kun?" she asked in mystified.

"He li- uhk!uhk!" Madara quickly pressed Hashirama's throat using with his forearms which it made him choked and cough roughly. Then Madara immediately looks uneasy at Sakura.

"N-Nothing!" Madara disquietly answered. Sakura sweatdropped. Seconds later, she gave them a warm look. Repeatedly, she promptly reminded Sasuke and Naruto always fighting for something. They look very amusing for her and gradually smiles.

"Okay. I should go and look for some herbs in the forest while you guys sparring. I'll see you all later!" Sakura grips her red furoshiki shoulder bag and then jumps off until she disappeared when she went into the woods. Madara finally releases Hashirama and he cough and catches his breath.

"You almost killed me!" Hashirama cried and furrowed his brows with a slight tear from his left beady eye.

"Teme! What on earth do think if you presumably told her like that!" Madara boiled in anger while Hashirama just gave him another teasing laugh.

"I supposedly telling her that you like Nee-chan's food and wanting to eat another one more from her bento right over there! Gotcha!" Hashirama razzed at now, a confused Madara. Then, Madara glowers at him with a sudden flush red on his cheeks again. Seconds after, Madara just look at him when he crosses his hands.

"Whatever you think about what I think of her. I don't dare to care. But..." Madara look at him, sternly, then he put both his hands down. "..I wanted to protect her so badly and I don't know why I have this feeling like this."

Meanwhile, Hashirama was dumbfounded after he heard his words with a jaw drop. He even didn't believe himself that he somewhat changed a bit. Or rather he thinks that Sakura did change him. Or is it Madara didn't have just a crush on Sakura but he, indeed had serious feelings towards her. Notwithstanding, he then sees Madara offering his right palm towards him. He despondently looks at Madara.

At this rate, he befriended an Uchiha and he thinks that Madara probably didn't know about Hashirama's clan yet. He as well thinking that Madara didn't know about Sakura's unfathomable secrets too. Since he was promised that he should not tell to anyone else, he didn't have the choice but remains to keep it and pretended that he didn't know anything about his clan and Sakura. Although, he feels disquiet about their friendship that it might end forever if Madara finds this out about his clan. Will Madara felt disgusted and hatred if he knew him? Will their friendship include Sakura still in a compact?

"So...shall we start training?" Madara offered him and waiting his palm opened wide. Hashirama snaps out of himself and then he gave him a friendly smile while he nodded. Then he grips his hand on Madara's hand. Madara pulled Hashirama helping to stand himself up. Leaves and cherry blossom petals were flying around with them by a calm wind and they looked very serene.

...

...

...

Meanwhile, Sakura secretly looked at them afar while she was standing on the tree branch inside the forest. She smiled and after that, she turns around continuously jumped away.

...

* * *

,...

**5 Hours later...**

They gathered themselves and eat their foods made by Sakura. Each of them had their own Bentos.

"Shhugoi! Shtill the beshh fud I'vever tashterd!" Hashirama said happily in tears while talking with a full food of his mouth. He then continued eating like a hungry pig. Meanwhile, Madara was sweat-dropped and felt embarrassed for Hashirama's mannerism. He then focuses his food and eats normally.

"Thank you!" Sakura responded. Hashirama gulped.

"You're welcome Nee-chan! Your future husband will surely and obviously like it!" Hashirama complimented while Madara was immensely surprised and spat his food away to his left side. Sakura then looks at Madara in wonder.

"Madara-kun, are you ...alright?" She blinked.

"I-I'm alright. I-I was just..ah-choked by the food." Madara quickly drinking his water uses his own bamboo water bottle. Meanwhile, Hashirama tittering with a tease. Those words were meant to Madara.

"Ano, Sakura-neechan. Do you have a boyfriend?" Hashirama asked. Both Sakura and Madara paused and stopped their eating moments while they look flabbergasted towards Hashirama. Sakura put her hand with her chopsticks down and smiled.

"Why did you ask, Hashi-kun?"

"I'm just curious, onee-chan. If you just don't mind. Tehehe." Hashirama gave a teasing stare at Madara.

'What is it this time, teme!' Madara glowered him.

"...I fell in love with a guy, actually." She answered. Two boys were stunned. Hashirama poked his face. On the other hand, Madara lowered his eyes and continues eating desperately with the bento while Hashirama stared at him in a fret.

"Oh...where is he now?" Hashirama asked her.

"...He died not long ago...alongside with our best friend. They both died...because they tried to protect me."

Then Madara froze when he heard those words from her. He lifted his head and staring in commiseration towards Sakura while she looks in rue. He saw her eyes turned orb-less and what he seemed that she had a dark past in spite that she somewhat looks like covered on being a cheerful person. He remembered when he first met Sakura from the forest and told that her family was included as well. Madara knew about her feelings when losing with someone that you closed with. He remembered his three young brothers died at the war slain by those adult Senjus and the Uchiha traitor.

Hashirama felt remorseful."I-I'm sorry nee-chan. I'm-"

"Haha! That's alright, Hashi-kun." She smiled.

In a few minuites, an explosion from the forest was suddenly heard not far away from them. They broke their hand signs. Sakura quickly packed her bento and tie using her furoshiki then she stands herself up along with them and looks at the bomb smoke at the forest.

In Sakura's point of view, she was mentally shocked. She put a sealing genjutsu around the forest to avoid whoever entering the territory that she marked. Worst of all, the genjutsu that she uses didn't just easily be broken even using an eternal mangekyou Sharingan. In addition, why she didn't felt a warning aura?

"This is bad. We must leave this place at once." Madara spoke.

"Yeah.." Then both Hashirama and Madara exchanging their looks and then they turned themselves and look at Sakura in the stern. "I guess we will see each other again," Hashirama said. The other two nodded.

"Hai, please be careful you two," Sakura warned them. 'And have to investigate who really broke out with my seals.'

"You too," Madara replied. She turned around and walks slowly while those two boys still looking at her making themselves to assure her safety. When Sakura was about to run off to the forest, a Fuma shuriken landed in front of Sakura as a sign of a warning. Both were alarmed and widens their eyes in a sudden. Sakura immediately jumps back towards the boys and landed in the middle of them. Both were scowled and scanning their eyes around. And they saw around 50 men jumped out from the forest and landed in the river while others standing on the pebbled ground and were surrounded by them.

"Well, well, look who's here?" A man smirked towards the three of them.

"These men...they're from..." Hashirama glowered.

"...Kaguya clan." Madara mumbled with his glaring look towards them.

"That pinky girl! I'm sure she's real this time!" one of the men said in enraged and pointed his index finger towards Sakura. Both Madara and Hashirama was shocked when they look at a knitted Sakura incredulity.

"S-Sakura..." Madara muttered. "W-What did yo-"

"-You two must go." She spoke in a stern voice without looking at them. Hashirama suddenly gasp.

"We can't that, nee-chan!" Hashirama exclaimed.

Sakura ignored Hashirama and deliberately observing these men with their evil smirk on their faces. When she carefully studying their countenance, she sensing their aura and doubting that these men were exactly possessed.

'I know it was you, Zetsu.' she thought while she glowered at them. "Madara, Hashirama, leave now. These men don't care about you two. All they wanted was me only for some reason. Now go!" Madara, however, gave a hesitant look at Sakura.

"But!-"

"-I SAID GO-!"

"-NO! WE ARE NOT GOING!" Madara protested. "We will fight them together! Whether you like it or not!"He stubborn.

'You piece of bratty sh*t!' Sakura gnashed her teeth while feeling mentally stress and furious. She then looked back at those men. 'This isn't good timing to fight with these two.'

Hashirama nodded by agreeing on Madara while Sakura was pissed and grin her teeth in anger. She can't perform her hidden power in front of these two yet or else her plan will ultimately ruin. If she uses her power for casting them a sleeping jutsu then erasing their memories, unfortunately, their memories about Sakura and their friendship will be included. Then, she sticking with her plan B and had no choice but will use her usual super strength taught by her Tsunade-shiso.

"Shannarroo!" She landed her fist onto the water without warning the two boys. Madara and Hashirama were surprised and jumped away when the ground's moving. The water turned a tsunami-like and the Kaguya men were escaped her attack and scattering themselves around. The two boys were landed on the pebbled ground and looked shockingly for this unanticipated.

"Is this nee-chan's true power!?" Hashirama looks terrified. His eyes turn beady in shock and drop her, Madara widens his eyes in disbelief.

'S-Sugoi...' he thought in astounded while staring at a damage river waves wildly. Then half of the river waters showered as it rains without a storm.

Sakura jumps from the sky and landed on their back and the two gave her a look.

"Focus you two." She warned them. Both were nodded confidently then glowering towards those men. The Kaguyas, however, look unamused towards Sakura. A man seemingly the semi-leader of the clan raised his right hand as a sign to get ready. The three were both alarmed and they as well setting themselves.

"This will be fun." The man who raised his right arm smirked. Sakura raised and showing her fist steadily in front of her scowled face.

...

...

...

***To be continued**...

**Next Chapter: ****Awaken**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Thanks for the review! Just letting you all know that this chapter hasn't beta-read yet and it's still ongoing. The beta-reader is busy atm so I will repost, not only this chapter but all chapters when it's done. ^.^ Anyways, advance Merry X-mas!

* * *

**|| Awaken ||**

**..**

**...**

**...**

Three pairs of fierce-looking young eyes lured towards a group of Kaguya men wanting these three young shinobis to be killed by their hands. Their face countenances were bizarrely demented.

_''Their facade...they seemed possessed.'_ Sakura thought. Her solemn eyes scanned overall their facial expressions. To her observation, they obviously not at in their right mind. Their scleras were covered in black whilst their bodies were uncontrollably trembling. Someone did control them...possibly that dark shadow beast?

Her eyes instantly scrutinized around, but there are no signs of that dark beast's presence nor she could sense his chakra signature. It was hard for her to detect that black Zetsu without activating her power.

Sakura ever wondered why this power that Hagoromo had given to her has its limits? Then, she tried to remember Hagoromo's words...during those time she met him in her dream.

...

_"...Zetsu cannot be easy to defeat and hard to find him. Pay attention to this, Sakura."_

_Sakura kept her hearing ready to listen to Hagoromo's warnings. Eyes were started to frown._

_"He was made by my mothers, a will incarnate of hers. His power...' Hagoromo knitted his brows. '...has the ability to absorb someone else's chakra."_

_..._

Her eyes rapidly gaped open and finally realised that it was Hagoromo's warning. This means, he already aware of black Zetsu's presumptuous schemes after that Kaguya's will incarnate had been absorbed half of Hagoromo's chakra back then when Sakura confronted Kaguya as the scroll began absorbing Sakura's body.

However, Sakura didn't know when did this happen?

Then, she slightly activated her mind power, letting its surroundings turned the time to move slowly. A leaf falls rapidly swaying through the untouched river water between Sakura's group with Madara and Hashirama behind while in front of them were meters away from where there are a group of Kaguya men. In an instant, the leaf's falling speed was turning into an inchmeal.

Sakura closes her eyes, using her vision to search her visual memories, trying to find out when Kaguya's will incarnate did absorbed her chakra. Her pitch-black sight gradually saw her memories. The first-time meeting with Hashirama and Madara in the forest. A flash of white light, she saw the beautiful blonde-haired lady who she met from the marketplace. Another flash of light, a memory of healing Kawarama.

Another light appears but it was more and a long radiant light 'til she ultimately saw her memory that she was barely hard to forget. Her first vision was a lustreless, but then it gradually clearing out until she finally glimpsed the memory what she has to see.

Half of the dead body of shinobis with blood scattered around killed by an Uchiha Madara in her timeline. Another shinobi, her family, her Shisou Tsunade and her closest friends were wrapped by the good tree's stems and hanged their bodies like cocoons. At this moment, where she holds the scroll glows widely as she glared at Kaguya was about to come towards her in slow motion.

But then, she moves her emerald iris down at the right corner when she felt something cold that touches around her right arm. Her eyes gradually open and looked frozen, her heart pounds faster and slowly began her mental gasped.

There she saw a shadowy deformed hand figure had touched at Sakura's right wrist. With some crimson chakra absorbed through him.

A luminous light suddenly flashes brighter as she returned to reality, her eyes rapidly open in a wide intense shock while her iris began to tremble. What she saw at that moment was making her incandescent.

_'That persistent bastard!' _she thought. knitted her eyes deeply.

Then she began deactivating the time control as the green leaf for about 7 inches through the stream water moves swiftly until it reached on top of the water and made its waves circularly.

"GET THEM!" one of the Kaguya men screeched.

His men cry out and started to move their legs running to assault the three young shinobis, especially Sakura is their main target. Their running standards were like their bodies tilted forward, low to the ground. Their forearms behind at their back while one of them was holding with their sharp weapons while some others were ready to pull out their bladed weapons.

On the other side, both three young shinobis shout out and start to run whilst they clashed against the Kaguya shinobis.

They were about to crash each other. Madara and Hashirama pulling out with their kunais while Sakura immediately jumps higher as her right leg raised and crushes in the middle of the crowded Kaguyas. Some men were hit her monstrous attack and flew away while the others eluded.

Another huge wave strikes by Sakura's monstrous strength attack and then the ground was shaken. Kunais and shurikens were flying everywhere where Kugaya men's wanted to hit their targets.

Meanwhile, Madara releases his fuinjijutsu and took out his kusarigama weapon. He swung the weighted chain with a metal large circle over one's head and then he whipping one of the Kaguya men onto his neck and entangled. Madara swiftly went at the man's back then he mocked him down using his knife hand on the man's back neck. In a sudden, he immediately stabbed the other one which was in front of Madara using his sharp blade. Madara then threw those men of multiple kunais with explosive tags. Each of them who surrounded around Madara and he briskly jumped away before it exploded.

When Madara landed on the other water ground. He scanned his eyes and moved his iris swiftly. He then saw Hashirama performing his hand seals.

"**Suiton: Suryūdan no Jutsu!"** Hashirama released his water dragon missile towards enemies. Around 15 men were drowned and were trapped by Hashirama's ninjutsu attack.

At that moment, Madara was half confused because of his technique. Usually, the water user shinobis were rear and those clans who use this type of water techniques were live way farther from this place except the Senjus. Madara felt familiar in that technique which he seemingly saw this one during his war battle against the Senjus. That technique was very similar to that white-haired Senju boy that he used to encounter at the do once.

However, he doesn't want to think about Hashirama's clan at this perilous moment and would rather he focus his mind facing his present situations. He then went to Hashirama, then, the two boys leaning their backs each other. Not long after, they surrounded with multiple men again.

"These two? Are they from-" One of them asked.

"Shut up and let's finish them before capturing that woman!"

Madara narrowed his eyes to them and quickly forming hand seals.

"Hashirama! Jump!" Madara warned Hashirama. Hashirama immediately jumps higher at above and saw these men trapped and circling around Madara.

"**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu**!" then he released his technique. All men were burned until they turned into ashes. Their remaining parts of their burned bodies were drowned down into the river.

Hashirama raised his eyebrows and was astonished what he saw. The Uchiha's one of the fire natural affinity techniques. Then he landed on the river a few inches away from Madara

"Nice one, Madara!" He cheered.

Madara's head was slightly startled after he heard Hashirama's praising words, he stares in nonplussed at him, then narrowing his eyes, his doubts begin running his head.

_'He wasn't...surprise?' _Madara thought in dubious. The fire techniques were their clan's ninjutsu nature type. He wondered if Hashirama did found out about his clan or he may be mistaken for some other fire user clans like the Sarutobi clan.

"Behind you!" Hashirama warned Madara with the man trying to stab at Madara's back using his kekkei mōra (_ash bones_) through each of his pale palms. Due to Madara was out of focus, he was unaware and surprised horrifiedly. Hashirama's trying to reach Madara and he picked his kunai trying to fly it over to the target.

Sakura noticed them first. She quickly gripped a heavily battered enemy's left ankle in front of her while the man lied on the ground. She then swung the man around in three times and threw it through the other Kaguya man from Madara's back then they hit each other with a strong impact and flew away on the pebbled ground. Sakura jumps away and landed beside Madara and glaring him.

"Sakura, I—"

"—Goddamit Madara!" She simply yelled at Madara.

"Forgive me..." He mumbled. Madara finally knew a serious Sakura's temperament when she gets angry...worst if she is furious.

"You two must leave now. I can do this alone!" She said without looking the two boys hoping that she convinced them. Then she heard Madara's growling voice.

" We will fight alongside you! Why is it you're trying to keep us away?!"

"I hate to rain on your parade Onee-chan. But I agree with Madara. This isn't our outlook to leave a friend fighting alone with these insane men." Hashirama spoke after he went through them.

"Just understand me! Now go and leave!" Sakura ordered while glancing at them with apprehension. Madara abruptly glared at Sakura in anger.

"Understand what? Can you elucidate why?" Madara exclaimed in annoyance but noticed at Sakura bit her lip and didn't respond him back as she looks away from them. He turned his face glowered with his eyes narrowed. _'She's hiding about something we didn't know.' _Madara began to suspect her.

"My, my...this kunoichi is definitely stronger than her two impressive clones. It took us a lot of time to defeat them though." A man who seemed the leader said while both the three younger shinobis looked alarmed and staring at him and his clan's men.

"Clones?" Madara mumbled. Then he stares back in intrigue at Sakura. He is still confused about what that man was talking about. 'What for?' He asked himself again.

"...Also..." the man ignored Madara as he stared at Hashirama while he pointed his forefinger towards the Senju boy. "...aren't you Batsuma Senju's older son, I presumed?"

Madara froze instantly. His eyes turned into an ice-cold as he slowly turned his head towards Hashirama which he, as well looked at Madara in anxious. Meanwhile, Sakura dejectedly closes her eyes. Hashirama turned his eyes towards the man.

" What do you want with Sakura-nee?!." Hashirama furrowed and didn't answer the young clan leader's question.

Madara didn't do anything, he became speechless at this unexpected moment. After all those bonding times, he was befriended and trained with an enemy. His heart suddenly pounds slower, feeling disconsolate. Of all the clans, why he belonged from the Senju clan - their most bitter clan enemy. And the Senju clan were the ones who killed his three younger brothers. He will never forget it, even his father were almost killed by The Senju clan leader and some Uchiha traitors who tried to dethrone his father for being the leader of the clan.

Sakura, on the other hand, began to worry for Madara and Hashirama's bonds just like what had happened between Naruto and Sasuke that could hardly to stop them fighting.

"I see. To be honest, I didn't anticipate that you are with your mortal enemy?" He smirked and laid his eyes on a stern Madara.

"You all... knew about me already?" Madara spoke with his cold and weak voice towards his friends. Hashirama remained silent and look his eyes in downcast. Then Madara turned his onyx eyes towards an obvious guilt Sakura. Madara scowled, "...So...all of you did. So it turns out that Hashirama found out about my clan after you received the news about the usage of pills from my clan."

The leader of Kaguya clan burst his laugh and confirmed himself that Madara indeed, did not found out immediately about Hashirama's clan. A clan leader's son, the prodigy turned out to be a foolish young boy when it comes to his so-called friends. Afterwards, the Kaguya leader turned towards Sakura as she already gave an enraged looked to him. A smile of a devil-like escaped from his grinning teeth.

" Oh~ what's up with that look kunoichi? Are you mad that I destroy your little brats' friendship?" He then checking Sakura's physical appearance - from the foot up to her facade - he then rose his eyes in a slight delighted. "My...you are beautiful, aren't you. Mind if you'll be my dutiful wife, miss medic nin, the creator of those miraculous pills? hmm?"

Hashirama, Madara, and Sakura frozen.

"That rumour was spread all over shinobi clans like a wildfire, medic pinkette. We know everything about how and where you two met. And in fact, we tailed that clumsy Uchiha brat as he mysteriously just disappeared when he entered the forest. We encountered your annoying clones and took ages to defeat them. But...whoever the one has beaten you're two clones with just one black ash bone. I do appreciate it."

Sakura instantly stuns as her body hands start to shiver. The black-ash-bone, she remembered that was Kaguya's weapon was the one who stabbed both Naruto and Sasuke's chest. Her doubts were right. No one will be doing this stuff but the one and only her suspicion is black Zetsu. However, she stays silent as she remained in disbelief.

"A black ash-bone? Isn't that one of your clan's main attribute?" Hashirama wondered.

However, after Madara look at the Kaguyas, he then turned his eyes and look at a contemplating Sakura with a surprised look on her face. His mind was curious about Sakura's thoughts and seemed that she knew something about that black ash-bone who attacked to her clones.

"...Sakura." Madara called her but she didn't respond. He begins to feel impatient," Sakura!"

Sakura finally snapped out of it then she turned abruptly at Madara. "Y-Yes?" She said softly.

"Do you know who did this to your clones?" Madara asked her while Sakura bit her mouth.

"I'm sorry, but I know nothing about that." She answered her while she pretended to stay his look as she told him the truth. However, Madara narrowed his eyes in suspicion and learned himself that she is a liar.

The Kaguya clan leader pointed at Sakura. "...I don't care the two of you brats. All I need is to bring her to my clan. She will be serving our clan and ...can be possibly mine."

Hashirama felt disguise," She is not that weak kunoichi and uneasily to force her to be your matriarch, moron!"

"And if I don't want to, what are you gonna do to me?" Sakura rosed her pink brow. As the Kaguya clan leader furrowed his brows as grin showed on his face, his laughed escaped, then stopped when he began to open his jaws.

"Well then, I will kill that precious family. I guess you know them, Sakura."

Sakura groaned, "Don't you dare to touch them." her voice deepens. Those family she met at the village, the place where she work has also become part of her precious life. They are civilians, live simple lives and wish to keep it that way. She doesn't want to ruin them.

Suddenly, a chain blade flew through at the back to one of those three and surprisingly was stabbed one of them. When Sakura slowly opens her eyes, a sore pain she has felt in her torso area, she spat the blood out from her mouth.

Both Hashirama and Madara were stiffened as they witness what had happened to Sakura.

Hashirama looked in outrage with her eyes stars to cover in tears and his jaw trembling open. Madara however, he looked paler and stunned after he saw Sakura looked in unpleasant and disturbing. He quickly turned around as he follows his eyes where the chain connected from. Then, he saw a heavily bleeding Kaguya man covered with an evil smiling face.

" Finally I captured you, you stubborn bitch!." He smirked. Then he suddenly pulled the chain and Sakura then dragged. The two boys thought that the man will capture by his hands, however, he didn't but instead, Sakura violently smacked onto the ground.

Madara and Hashirama try to move and save her, but then.

"Move or we will kill her!" The Kaguya leader warned them as the two boys froze. They were already terrified, and furious to themselves and the Kaguya. They couldn't see how Sakura was treated this way.

Madara intensely fisting her hands tightly and he finally opens his mouth.

"N-No." Madara stammered. He saw Sakura poorly struggled her both arms and leg tremblingly to stand herself up with her heavy breath and her blood spill on that pebbles from her mouth and her heavily bleeding stomach. Then, he heard Kaguya men burst their laugh at her.

"She looks so pathetic." The clan leader said.

"You bastard! What do you think you're doing!? I thought you want her alive!" Hashirama yelled in anger.

"We do want her alive but we want her to see how she is capable of healing herself. Don't worry, she's not going to die at this instant. We just want to have some fun and test her skills." One of the men said.

Then the man who holds the blade chain pulled upwards with Sakura and she hardly drags down through the ground again with her grasp.

_'Shit!'_ she cursed. Blood spills more from her stomach and becoming pale. Her Regeneration Jutsu will take a lot of time to heal because of her chakra's depleting. She leaning her hands and knees on the ground while her body trembles because of feeling an intense stabbing pain from her stomach. She felt that her blood is almost empty.

Hashirama and Madara feeling so helpless, seeing their friend were now heavily wounded. When Madara stares at her face and noticed that she was weakly staring at her. A weak trembling smile formed on her face when she moved her mouth like she was telling her something to them. He didn't hear her voice but he understands her by reading the way she moves her lips.

However, she suddenly dragged upwards again and now, Sakura was dragged down through the huge stony grounds and not at the pebbles. Madara heard Sakura, pains in agony. In a few seconds, she didn't move anymore. Then he heard a wicked laugh of Kaguya men.

"stop..."Madara mattered. Frozen and couldn't able to move his body.

Madara's heart pounds faster, his eyes still widen in horror and his skin turned paler and his jaw trembling. "please..stop."

He found Sakura, become unresponded.

"STOP IT!"

A pain he felt eyes, change gradually and form into a sharingan with three tomoes swirling around.

On the other hand, a Kaguya man who holds the weapon chain widens his eyes and turned pale. When he looked his eyes slightly down, he saw Madara was already there stabbed with katana in his chest.

_'H-How did he..'_

Madara pulled out the katana rapidly, then he immediately slit into the man's throat without any hesitations. The man kneeled and fell down the streaming rive as he drowns and died. Madara slowly turned his head and saw Sakura. Her face turned in the other way, her short hair was messed by her blood anywhere in her parts of her clothes including with her mouth.

He jumped and went to Sakura, he slowly palming her unkempt face. He checked her pulse on her neck...she was still alive. Madara then lifted Sakura in a bridal style then he jumps a bit farther and letting her rested under a nearby tree.

"M-Mada..ra."

"Sakura...will you be al-" He stopped when Sakura slightly nodded.

"I-I'm alright...Mada..-k-kun." He found Sakura's wide wounds from her stomach began to glow in green. He saw her wounds gradually closing found from her ripped kimono cloth.

Madara smiled at her and felt relieved. Then he noticed the ground was shaking. He turned his head around and saw Hashirama forming with his tiger hand seal. Surprisingly, he saw Hashirama's face with red markings around and under his eyes as well as in the middle of his forehead. His eyes looked fiercely glowered towards the men. Madara looked astounded.

_'Hashirama...Is this...your true power?'_ He asked himself.

A wood style was released from the ground while moving. The Kaguya men were immediately swallowed by Hashirama's tree stems into it except the leader was jumped away when he landed on the water.

The leader quickly uses his Shikotsumyaku. His bones remove all over his body and turned into a dagger-like. Then he let his bones flew through Hashirama. Hashirama quickly uses his wood techniques and shielded himself. Without any minute, the man was captured by his stems. An insane laugh was suddenly released from his mouth.

Hashirama and Madara remained scowled. The man then turned his head and staring his possessed-like eyes towards a seemingly unconscious Sakura as she rejuvenates itself without using her hand seal.

"This isn't over yet!...****SAKURA****!" The man then summoned his ash bone out from his hand and then he quickly stabbed himself to death. Both of them were shocked after what they've had unexpectedly seen. Not long after, the Kaguya man quickly died. When Hashirama jump over the man as he trying to heal and save him, before he landed his two figures on his neck, he saw a dropping liquid from the bones and doubted that it was a deadly poison. He confirmed that this man is already dead.

Hashirama slowly turned himself around and look at Madara with Sakura. They staring each other's eyes. When he turned Hashirama's eyes towards Sakura, he then jumps and comes to a few steps but he pauses. He saw Madara showing his kunai as a warning of not come near to them.

The dark sky suddenly pours a heavy rain and soaked themselves as they remain their eyes remains to stare each other in sombre. Hashirama still standing a few meters away from Madara and Sakura.

Hashirama frets about their friendship would be affected and wanted to talk with him. When he started to open his jaw.

"Madara...listen—"

"—I don't have to," Madara interrupted him immediately. "...Senju."

"But..we're still friends, right!?" Hashirama explained and fretting so much. The surroundings turned to a thick mist. "Madara...what about that dream?"

"...It's just impossible for us...to reach that...pipe dream of ours."

"..you, really haven't given up, have you?"

"You're a Senju... you aren't so—"

"—WHAT ABOUT SAKURA! THIS IS HER DREAM AS WELL!"

Madara then looked down at unconscious Sakura. His Sharingan immediately deactivated them and he reached his palm as he softly touches on Sakura's left cheek. A moment of silence broke. He then lifting Sakura in bridal style once again while he still glancing at Sakura. He looked back and glowering at Hashirama.

"Don't make her as your excuse, Senju. Your clan's men are the ones who killed my other three brothers. And you definitely never understand me...because you never felt the pain of losing someone who closes to you so much."

"Madara..."

"Besides, your brothers are still alive. You still have three and I have only one left. And will definitely protect him no matter what."

Hashirama understands him already during the time they started becoming his close friend before they met Sakura. He even loses his closest friends he ever knew from his clan. He knew the pain so much just like Madara.

"Hashirama...I will see you... on the battlefield. So long." He said. Then he turned around and started to walk away.

"...Madara ...I am sure that we will stop this conflict and create our ideal village ...and...please... protect Sakura if anything happens." He said while then he stared at Sakura in awe.

Sakura slowly opens her eyes. "What...M-Madara.," Sakura mumbles weakly and saw Madara. Then she slowly turned her head and saw Hashirama standing away from them. Until realization has struck her mind...Madara did found out about Hashirama's identity.

"I know," Madara said to Hashirama. He ran away and jump while he carried an injured Sakura. Sakura didn't respond and saw Hashirama was left behind while he still staring at them afar. They entering the deeps woods until she didn't see Hashirama's appearance anymore as the thick mist covered him afar.

Inside the cave, Madara was sitting a few meters away near in the entrance while Sakura sitting in an upright and staring at him. His head turned away from her and stares something at the outside contemplating.

Sakura knew that he felt so crestfallen of losing Hashirama. Why wouldn't she know? Aside for herself, Hashirama is his first closest friend who concerned and understands him most. They are truly brothers in soul.

"Mada-kun?" She called but he didn't respond. "...Are you..ok?"

"Yes. How about...you. Are you alright?" Madara asked Sakura back without looking at her.

"I'm fine now—"

"—Then we must leave at once." Madara then standing up in a sudden. Sakura still gave him a sad staring look.

"How's... Hashirama? Is he alright?"

"Definitely he is. Now, I must leave."

Sakura slowly stands herself up and reaching his palm through his shoulder. However, Madara grabbed her wrist.

"...Stop this." He looked at her as his eyes already activate his Sharingan.

"..Your...eyes." Sakura's eyes widened. Then he instantly pulled her wrist and went themselves near to the cave's exit and now the rain's stops but the sky still covered with dark clouds. She didn't know that he activated his Sharingan with 3 tomoes in it already.

Madara putting her wrist down and released it. Then he continuing walk away from her towards the cave's exit.

"Madara...stop. Tell me what happened?"

"You knew about me from the very beginning?" He ignored her question. "Why do you want to attach with us when you knew we came from machinery shinobi clans?" He clamped her arms swiftly, anger and frustration have run overall Madara's emotions, his face turned dark remained his sharingan activated. "Are you going to kill us? To kill me? Tell me! ARE YOU A SPY?"

"NO IM NOT WHAT YOU THINK I AM!" She screamed out from her lungs. Madara remained distrustful to her. Reminding her lies from the earlier time. "I don't care if you came from a dangerous shinobi clan! I kept attaching the both of you because you two are my friends!" she stopped while he turning himself to her, glowering.

"...I am using my clones for the sake of your safety...yours and Hashirama's brother were both coincidentally had spied on you during the first time we met on the river."

"W..what?" Madara loosening his grip on her arms. His sharingan deactivated.

"I cast them a special genjutsu. All they saw you two were trained yourselves alone in the river banks. But for them, anyone who's trying to tail and following with the two of you as well...just like what I had did with those Kaguya clan. They followed you without your notice." She explained.

"...Is it really the reasons for befriending us? Or perhaps you are a pretentious spy?"

Sakura sighs tiredly "...I don't care if you're going to believe me or not. Those are the reasons why. I just...want to protect my friends. I...don't want .. the two of you lost from me just like-."

"- your friends? That again? It's still isn't a valid reason for me, woman!"

"SHANNAROO! DON'T YOU THERE CALL ME THAT, BRAT!"

"Oi forehead! I am not a 'three years old' kid so don't call me a brat!" Madara stopped and start crossing his hands around. "And why are you comparing ourselves to your friends?"

Sakura then telling him a story about his two friends met each other. They were rivals when it comes to their talents. They become closer friends until they broke their friendship for some meaningless reason. What was unfortunate about it that their friendship back during the time when they confronted their tough enemies but they were defeated and killed afterwards. She is the only survivor.

Tears began to fall to her cheeks. Madara's eyes widen. He noticed Sakura's eyes was the same sadness as the time where he first met her. "...I...I just don't want these things to happen to me again. I want all of our dreams will become real...peace and harmony is all I want."

"Sakura..." he looked down.

When Madara looked up. He saw Sakura with her eyes slightly widen as her jaw dropped. He noticed that she saw something behind his back until he realized that theirs a group of men standing behind him.

_'...Nii-san.'_ Izuna mumbled. Madara immediately turns around and saw Izuna, with his scowled father and his clan's men, around 30 of them. He froze and perturbing.

"Izuna..." He muttered. "..H-how?"

A sharp scowled that Tajima looked at his eldest son. But then he noticed his companion, a pinkette at the back of Madara. His eyes slowly gape open.

_'Could that be...'_

Madara noticed his father's eyes leaned towards Sakura. He hopes that it isn't too late for letting Sakura escape from them. Then he slowly preaching his left hand at his back pockets and reaching the ball, a smoke bomb.

"I'm sorry...'Nii-san...I was spying on you earlier but then...I saw Kaguya men following you and observing you, the boy and that girl fighting against them. After you defeated them, I then went away and reported this to Father." Izuna explained with guilt.

What Sakura said was true. Izuna did follow him, many times. But then, as his hand finally gripped the smoke bomb ball, he had no choice but he has to do this to save Sakura from them.

_'I'm sorry.'_ He shut his eyes. But someone grabbed his wrist behind his back and attempted to release the smoke bomb. He opens his eyes realising that it was Sakura's hand.

"It's alright Mada-kun." Sakura said as Madara just heard her voice at his back.

Because Sakura knew that if Madara will try to help her escape from his own clan's men, he will be branded as a traitor especially they found them out that Madara was befriended with Hashirama which it adjoins his punishment, even more, might accusing him of betraying his clan. Madara nervously staring at her back with his jaw opened while his body froze.

'Sakura! What are you doing?' Madara exclaimed in his thoughts.

After Sakura gave her smile to his precious young brother like Madara, she looked at the rest of the Uchiha men in front of them and her smile disappears, giving them a slight glowered.

However, Tajima scowled at her with his wonderment.

"So...it is you who gave those unusual pills to my son," Tajima broke their silence. Then a smirked escaped from his face. _' I have a strong feeling...this young lady might be from that clan.'_

...

...

****To be continued...****

**_**Next Chapter: **_******Reliance****

* * *

**AN:** Ok ok I know there's a bunch of grammar and spelling mistakes. I am too lazy _(worst than Shikamaru)_ to re-read and review each chapter due to my heavy loads of work. However, I already assigned the whole chapters from 1 to 6 assigned by different beta-readers and its now ongoing. I will let you guys know when it's done. Possibly you can re-read those to understand the storyline clearly. All good? Cool.

Also, please let me know and review what you think about this chapter. Cheers! =)


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Sorry no beta-reader.

* * *

** Reliance **

**..**

**...**

A crowd of Uchihas with clan symbol emblazoned each of their backs convened in a significant meeting hall. Most of them kneeled formally on the wooden floor, as others kept standing near the door, waiting for the elders to speak.

In front of the crowds, Sakura sat at the centre beside Madara faced with 5 Uchiha elders as Tajima and Izuna were at the far left side of Sakura and Madara.

They were all given an intriguing stare towards Sakura whilst elders constantly gossiping about her tremendous apothecary skills and the pills that miraculously revived people from their death. Their whispers stated about how on earth did Sakura can able to make such pills? Their one and only Uchiha medic leader had reported to the elders - no matter how hard the medic tried, still cannot capable to imitate and unable to recreate those pills.

There are three Uchiha healers only and the two were hired and caught from outside of the clan. The head medic of the Uchiha clan was curious about Sakura's skills. A lady with long black straight hair reached down to her hips with droopy onyx eyes and pale skin kneeled from one of the crowds. Her eyes carefully scanned Sakura's back wearing a red kimono embroideries of cherry blossom flowers which were now that some parts of her kimono's cloth were thorned.

"Your silence would be appreciated." An elder at the centre had spoken, a smooth but old voice echoes around the meeting hall.

The crowds gradually fell into dead silence.

An elder man who's a former leader of the clan name Sato Uchiha glanced at the Uchiha crowds, then his eyes turned with his indignant face to Madara.

"I will never be appreciated to an impertinent renegade brat...who befriended an enemy. Another traitor of our clan." Then few of gasps among one of the crowds escaped.

Madara shuts his eyes, feeling humiliated, expected that his father felt disappointments of him. Meanwhile, Sakura turned her head to the former Uchiha leader, as she turned her emerald eyes to brood.

"And you even dare to try this girl escaped from us! So, are you turning your back on us now, Uchiha Madara?" Sato said as he went in berserk. Madara remains unresponsive.

In the other side, Izuna felt guilty towards his elder brother while mortifies in front of their clan members. Other Uchihas, however, some of them felt betrayed as their eyes glaring at Madara. Some were muttering him calling a traitor and told that he's not going to be a clan successor. However, most of them were worried for him which these people in favour of him to be the next leader especially the ones that Madara help their sons revived from their tragic death.

"...I can explain this." Sakura inserted Sato, people turned their attention to her. Madara and the rest were staring at her anew. " Before we fought against the Kaguyas, he didn't know about the young man's family background since the first time they met. They never revealed their identities to each other."

"You're trying to protect hi-!" One of the elders said beside from Sato.

"-No, I didn't. Madara did found out when the Kaguya clan leader revealed they're identities. Hashirama knew about him for a long time because of those pills during the last time when your clan had warred against the Senju clan."

"And what do you mean by that?" This time Tajima spoked trying to understand what Sakura's trying to explain. Sakura scowled at him.

"...Because I gave the eldest son of the Senju leader, a bag of Karachi with the same pills as Madara had." Sakura said. The whole people surprised and began to make noise after Sakura's elucidation. "...So, when Hashirama Senju knew about your clan usages of my pills, it's either he hid it out or ...he threw the pills away. He never used it because Hashirama was trying to protect Madara from your clan, as well as myself."

This time, they were all speechless in seconds. If Hashirama did use that pills, the Senju might have a higher chance of winning the war against the Uchihas. Sato furrowed his brows and stared back at Sakura.

"Why are you doing this? What is your real basis?"

"I am an adept medical kunoichi, Madara and Hashirama are my friends so I tried to help them," Sakura answered. "And please forgive him. If he knew about Hashirama earlier, I'm sure he will avoid Hashi-kun."

Madara rose his head and gazed at Sakura in wonderment.

At this rate, he couldn't protect Sakura right now. He failed to let her escape from his clan's men. He should not listen to her 'martyr' like words even though if he did, he doesn't care if Madara branded him as a traitor of the clan.

"If so..." Sato turned his head at Izuna. "...Tajima ordered Izuna to spy his elder brother..." Then he stared back at Sakura and Madara in a sceptic look. "...and your younger brother had told us that you're training yourself alone? How was that possible, Izuna?"

Izuna shook his head as he bowed a little bit, " S-Sato -sama, I swore I never lie to you and to our clan for I, witnessed myself that my elder brother was training alone!" he exclaimed. "And my older brother will never betrayed the Uchiha clan!" Even if he did, of course, he will be going to tell a lie for the sake of his brother.

Madara formed an anxious look when he noticed Sakura became silent in seconds asking himself if she's going, to tell them the truth. He didn't want both of them to put in peril, but he loves Izuna, his only brother left. His thoughts interrupted as he saw Sakura's jaw opening.

"I cast Izuna a strong genjutsu." Sakura finally admitted.

Their eyes except Madara turned gleamed in surprise.

"...How?" Izuna was shocked. He can't help but suddenly rose himself with his face remains appaled. "I-I didn't sense your chakra, not even a scant chakra of yours!"

"A genjutsu you say? How infrequent." Sato said and was astonished. _'Interesting, I never encounter an undetected genjutsu user like this girl has...ever before. Izuna, until now, is still unaware of it. And that pill she created...her rare apothecary skills were similar from that clan we know.'_

"Yes, Uchiha-san" Sakura answered.

Tajima, on the other hand, has the same reaction as Sato. He never thought that Sakura has another new yet unusual abilities aside from her tremendous medical skills. _'Genjutsu skills as well? This means she really belongs from that clan...or a relative of hers?' _Then he looked back at his perturbed older son_. _

"All of you may leave except Tajima and Izuna." Sato dismissed most of his clan's people..

The crowd gradually decrease until they were all gone. The whole became more silence than usual.

"Sakura..." Tajima called her, sternly. Sakura was startled when he called her name, then she slightly bends her back and staring at him in curious.

"H-hai?"

"What clan are you from?" He asked. Sakura turned to puzzle from his strange question.

"I...beg your pardon?"

"Do you have a clan?"

Sakura heard it right. Does she have a clan name? She has a last name but she didn't want to reveal them as she wanted to remain her identity in secret...this isn't the right time for her. She never belonged to any known shinobi clan, perhaps it's a no-name clan afterall.

"Just Sakura...I never belong to any shinobi clan. I am civilian and I was trained by my shisou." she answered him. She thought that Tajima might ask her who her shisou was.

"...I see." was all Tajima said. Sakura felt relieved secretly.

"You're too young to become such an adept kunoichi," he spoke. It's actually odd for his sons that Tajima is a stern who doesn't care about people but curious about Sakura gaps for being a kunoichi. Then the three young shinobis snap themselves when they heard Sato's coughing.

" We will reconsider Madara under our a condition," Sato said, remain solemn.

"And what could that be?." Sakura was curious. Madara looked distraught at her.

"...Madara."

Madara startles in sudden when Sato called his name. He then glaring at Sato and he felt something that isn't right.

"...Get that scroll from your father." He said.

Madara was stunned at first when he turning his head to the left and staring at his father. He saw him holding his father's two hands gently a scroll. When he look at it clearly, his eyes widen and froze stiffly. Then he turns his head towards the elders and frown.

"What are th-"

"-do it. Or you'll make things worse."Sato warned him.

Madara and Sakura looked at each other. Sakura honestly had no idea what scroll could do for her. When she scrutinise deeply at the scroll. Then she secretly uses her reading visions and sees what's inside of it. When she did, she then saw a Jutsu formula inside and darted her eyes reading its scriptures until she instantaneously shocks.

_'That scroll.' _she thought.

Then she glared back at Sato, knowing his plan against her and Madara's will but she's not merely just accepting whatever they wanted to do with them. She wanted something at least 1 condition as an exchange.

"Before putting those curse seal against mine. Please let my important conditions be heard to all of you." She asked. One of the elders went offended as he starting to spoke but was stopped by Sato when he raised his left hand.

"So, what is it you want." He said with irritation of his face.

"I will not making any pills anymore, but I can perform medical jutsus for your clan...within a specific age limit." she stopped. Sato and the rest of the elders glared thoroughly. "...I can only revive children and adolescence. I'll just heal adults, elders but not reviving them. If these adults died from the battle and for some other reasons, then they will die..." She finished her words and the whole room fell into silents.

When Sato pondering about her condition, it wasn't that bad after all. If they gonna lose her, it'll be worse. Their healers aren't good enough and their clan population declining due to many children died from a bloody war. Most of all, his clan aren't good at healing.

"...Accepted." Sato spoke. Some of the elders weren't agreeing with him. But Sato explained his reasons why.

Sakura felt relief and sigh. Then she turned around and gazed Madara, he squeezed his eyes shut. Then Sakura closed her mouth and formed a light smile.

"Madara-kun."

He instantly opens his eyes and turned to Sakura in petrified. He saw her smile...a smile that it feels for him like everything will be alright. Then she gave him a willing nod. His eyes widen again with a half anxious on his face.

"but...Sakura."

"It'll be alright, Madara-kun... I trust you."

Madara began to feel warm as he sighs deeply.

_'I'm sorry, Sakura.'_

Madara began to open the scroll and put down on the wood, bit his thumb and form hand signs. Then he stained his blood onto the scroll. Then Sakura bit her thumb and slowly pour her a drop of blood. Then seconds later, the formula glows. Black ink crawled to the both of them in half and went to their bodies. Then it goes each of their upper chest and forms into a seal. A seal to Sakura was like an Uchiha symbol with an abstract circling around it while Madara is just an Uchiha symbol. Both Madara's hands dramatically down and he releases the empty scroll onto the floor.

"Sakura...you are now sealed with Madara. That means you are his and the Uchiha's slave. " Sato dictated. "And even Madara didn't want to use this seal for your punishment, there would be great consequences with Tajima and Izuna and will immediately be punished as a clan traitor to death. Did I make myself clear?"

"...Understood. "Madara answered weakly as Sakura unresponded form her faced to _furrowed._

"You are all dismissed," Sato announced.

...

...

...

...

**Minutes Later...**

Sakura walked slowly at the corridor with a female Uchiha guiding Sakura. Feeling bored as they still walking for around 5 minutes already, Sakura is intrigued by that woman as remaining her stares at her back, and...

"You're name is Sakura right?" She suddenly spoke which it made Sakura snapped.

"Yeah. May I know yours?"

"I'm Uchiha Mitsuki." Then they stopped in front of Sakura's room to be then she offered her hand to her. However, Sakura hesitated at first but then she slowly offered her hands to her. Sakura stared at her calm face with her smile. Then she smiles benignly.

"Nice to meet you, Mitsuki-sama."

"Please, just call me by my name."

Mitsuki was shown in Sakura's personal room. Then the two were tour around and letting Sakura show the areas. Matsuri then shows her the rooms for Uchiha patients, libraries and rooms for restoring organic and dried medicinal plants and herbs with old fashion types of equipment for making medicine formulas. They were talking about Sakura's knowledge about medicines and jutsus.

**...**

**...**

**Night...**

Starting tomorrow, Fifteen days to go before facing with their opponents at the specific and agreed battlefield. Izuna noticed his elder brother is still awake and staring at the ceiling above with eyes brooding. He then flips his body in sideways and staring at his brother.

"Are you thinking about that girl again, nii-san?" he asked. Not long after, Madara then turned sideways and facing his younger brother with his soft smile.

"Why do you say that, Izuna?" he asked. Then Izuna narrowed his eyes. He knew that his older brother, Madara was trying to fool him by changing the topic.

"It's obvious."

A short laugh escaped from Madara and bit his lip.

"What so funny?" Izuna asked. Madara leaning his back at the futon and facing at the ceiling again. His both hands behind his head and releases his long sigh.

"I was just worried about her Izuna."

"And why is that?"

"Because..." he stopped. His smile fades away. He rang his memories back then during those time they encountered Kaguyas. Losing Hashirama and thought his mind that Sakura's dead the reason he awakened his three tomoe Sharingan.

* * *

_He flashes back his memories while he had a conversation with his father earlier. Tajima was very proud that he finally awakens his Sharingan. He looked forward to improving his skills and told that he must train harder for incoming war against the Senjus. Since they finally had Sakura as their healer, he noticed his father becoming more self-assured than before. _

_"Son?" Tajima asked after he sipped his tea. Madara raised his brow and looked puzzled. _

_"Hai 'tou-sama?'" _

"I talked and asked the elders something about your future..." He stopped while he sips his tea. Madara didn't respond and still, he stared at his father waiting for him to speak out. "...When you turned to adult, you will marry someone. We already arrange it for you."

_Madara irked his face._

_"'Tou-san...You know, I'm still too young to deal with that." he calmly protested. _

_"Whether you like it or not, you will marry the chosen bride for you. You must accept her, understood?" He spoke sternly then Madara gulped down something from his throat._

_"Hai..." he _muttered desperately.

_"It's the best interest of our clan," Tajima added his words._

* * *

Madara was unknown to him of who will be marrying him. He doesn't understand why his father had made that sudden decision. He wondered who?

"Because she's my best friend," he answered like these instead. Izuna blinking his eyes then he narrows his brows again.

"Is that all you wanted to say?" Izuna questioned him. Then Madara showing his smile again palming his younger brother's left cheek.

"Let's go to sleep Izuna. Tomorrow we're having a training."

In the bedroom, while the Shoji door remained open, Sakura looked up as she gazed upon the full moon with stars twinkling above like fireflies. She leant her back at the edge wall with her knees kneeled. Then she looked down, stared at her scroll and grip it tightly as her other hand followed. Her eyes scanned towards Hagoromo's scroll.

_'My plan has just started. Yet, someone did mess it up.' s_he thought.

It was obviously this persistent dark beast, let possessed Kaguya men be the reason for her two boys to be revealed in a wrong time. This will be difficult for Sakura to deal with as she can't detect that beast's presence.

"I must be ready," she determined. When she accidentally turned her head at the front, she suddenly saw Tajima Uchiha wearing with a white Yukata stared at her for a long time. Sakura gasps and freaked the hell out.

She hid the scroll quickly behind her back and let it vanished into thin air. She waved at him uneasily with a confused smile on her face and a sweatdropped.

"H-how are you doing, Tajima-san!? I-I must go and have some rest! G-goodnight!" She calmly closes the door then released her nervous sighs.

"The hell is wrong with that old man? He scared the crap out of me!" she mumbled. Then she crawled to her futon and turned the candlelight off. Tajima saw Sakura's room has turned off her light already. Seconds after, he then walked away.

_'Has similar look indeed.' _he thought. When he compared to her aspects, it was a bit different but something similar to that woman he met and Sakura. For him, nothing compares her exquisite grace, her braveness, strength and beauty. She as well hates the Senju, but there's something else she impresses him aside this lady's interest in hating the Senjus.

* * *

_He recalled those time when he first met the woman from the forest. He found himself inside a house, was heavily wounded after the Senju clan ambushed as some of the Uchiha members betrayed him. _

_He rose his eyes slowly until his eyes adjusted and saw a wooden ceiling. After that, he noticed someone hovered on his face and saw with an angelic feminine face, hazel eyes, straight long and blond coloured hair with wearing a red and blue Hanfu dress glinted her eyes on him. _

_"You're safe now." he heard a woman spoke. Tajima blinked his eyes and stared weakly at her. This woman looked like she was about the early thirties or mid-twenties. But her calm and softly modulated voice sounded a little mature than he could judge through her young-looking face._

_"Who...are you?" he asked weakly. He saw the lady's face curved into a smile._

* * *

Tajima then stopped and stood in front of the shoji door of his bedroom. Then he reaches his hand something into his Yukata's inner pocket. He hangs the silver necklace chain and a single cherry blossom flower pendant as he stares at it rigorously.

..

...

_"...Haruno Ringo." She answered him, an obvious that her name had been spoken._

...

...

**To be continued...**

**Next Chapter: **_**Rendezvous **_


End file.
